


The Look of Love

by EnchanterQuiet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't think any of the writers know how to write women, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchanterQuiet/pseuds/EnchanterQuiet
Summary: Daenerys feels a longing that has been ignited in the days leading up to The Long Night, finally coming to terms with feelings a certain Bear stirs within.





	The Look of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Long time listener, first time caller. I have not written a long form creative piece since I was about 15 and I studied History/Politics at university so I do not regard myself as the most inspired person with words. However, I have been cursed with a very vivid imagination so here is my offering. 
> 
> I do wish you all like it, I really hope it is not too OOC for some people. I think we all know that Emilia and Iain ship this as much as we do so I don't feel bad about writing it.
> 
> I recommend listening to "The Look of Love" by Dusty Springfield to set the tone of this story. 
> 
> My username is from the Wu-Tang-Clang name generator, please feel free to call me Chloe! 
> 
> See you on the other side, homies!

_ The night is dark and full of terrors _ , the Red Priestess’ said.

Daenerys looked out towards the battlefield, shielded by Drogon and Rhaegal she stood atop the hill and looked on as one by one, each of the lit Dothraki arakhs surrendered towards the overwhelming darkness. She paid no notice to the man, her nephew, standing next to her. She was utterly captivated. Their screams had changed from a roar of triumph and anticipation to ones of unadulterated terror. And then, finally silence descended upon the chaos.

Chaotic silence was the worst sound of all, she mused. It was absorbing. She had always thought and was always told that fire, more importantly dragon fire was the most unstoppable force of all. What Dany now saw before her own eyes made her doubt the raw power of the flames she possessed. The thick and seemingly unending blackness stretched out before her like an ocean, a prelude to the Seven Hells. It was cold yet also sublime. 

And suddenly, as if struck by lightning, she was pulled back from her macabre contemplation by a single crystallized thought.  _ My Khalasar is no more _ . The man leading her cavalry was almost certainly absorbed into the darkness too and was probably the first of them to fall victim. 

_ No _ . She breathed. Jon’s plan to lure the Night King out had already cost her the people she brought across the poison water in the promise of a sweet rampaging victory against her enemies. This was not the battle or wars she promised them, their triumph against the Lannisters is what she had promised. Not this. None of them deserved to die like this, especially the mere eight men that still remained from Drogo’s Khalasar. And him. 

She didn’t really want him to lead the charge, if she was being honest. She wanted him to remain on the grounds of Winterfell with his kinfolk to protect his cousin. If he were to die, at least he would be among his family and house. She had not seen him fight on horseback very often, if ever at all, now she considered it. He excelled at hand to hand combat but there was no one else who spoke Dothraki and he was her own general, his place was at the very front as he reminded her often in the days leading up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her thoughts were always coming back to him as of recently. There was a different air about him of late, whenever she found him in the courtyards or milling around Winterfell’s alcoves, he looked deep in concentration to such an extent he seemed to jump every time she announced her presence in the vicinity. Sometimes he would be pacing up and down in a half circle, his head bent deep, brow furrowed, his left arm tucked tightly against his chest while his right hand cradled his chin between his thumb and index finger for hours without saying a word.

However, the second she cleared her throat to quietly announce her arrival, his bright azure eyes lit up, his worried brows unfurled instantly, his hunched over posture became its usual arrow straight. Whenever he saw her he looked as if he was relieved for her to be interrupting his silent contemplation. 

“You’re beginning to worry me” she said as she approached him from the edge of the courtyard and slowly stopped before she reached his place in the middle. 

It was only hours before the battle. He was bathed in silver moonlight, it was a clear sky above them, their only company being the hundreds of thousands of stars (who were all the spirits of the great Dothraki warriors of the past) and a bright full moon. It was quiet all around them as most people had either gone off to their rooms or congregated in some hall as her Hand, his brother, Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne with the strange, yet oddly entertaining red Wildling had done. She could not find Jon, she supposed she was sulking around somewhere with his siblings or with his friend Samwell Tarly.  _ Lord Tarly now _ , she reminded herself.

She would always watch at first, he had a few locations that he seemed to prefer; the main courtyard after supper was his usual bet. 

“Am I?” he asked innocently. “You know you never need to waste energy worrying about me, Khaleesi, I don’t think its productive for anyone” he stopped pacing and stood tall, he flattened his hands behind his back and composed his face into its usual calm stillness. But there was something different in his eyes this time, a look she hadn't seen before. 

He looked so sincere and his gravelly voice spoke so softly tears wanted to form in her eyes; she repressed the urge by clasping her right hand over her left while the left clenched into a balled fist. There was a time when they had spent every waking moment together and she thought she’d seen all his looks, from his usual stoic expression, his look in anticipation for battle, occasionally when he’d smile and laugh in an all too brief moment of levity between them. She tried to ignore his pained and heartbroken expression when she inquired after Daario Naharis after they’d taken Astapor or when she had banished him, and then did it again, his look of sheer despair in those moments stayed with her ever since.

“But you do, I daresay you’ve been worrying me for nearly the last two years” she tried to reply softly but it sounded like an admonishment before she could stop herself.

Now he seemed briefly panicked, his eyes widened, he swallowed as if he was trying to down the driest lump of bread without water.

“I’m so sorry for that, I uhh, I’m not sure…what to… what I can do...” he began, he was beseeching her to interrupt him now. Had he thought she came here to accuse him of treason again and to banish him? His right hand ran through his lovely golden hair and his left braced on his hip, he half turned away from her, almost radiating embarrassment, he looked down and away. 

“No, no, no, not at all, that didn’t come out as I had intended” she replied quickly as she held her right hand up to him in order to restore his calm. Dany felt nervous.  _ Why was she nervous in front of him at a time like this?  _

“What do you mean?” his right hand came down from his head as he hugged his arms to him as if he was suddenly shivering. He tilted his head towards her and shifted his weight on his heels.

This meeting of theirs had started to seem like an illicit rendezvous between awkward pubescents' rather than conference of strategic matters between a Queen and her Knight.

“I had only meant that when I first met you, you seemed so impenetrable because you were a proud Westerosi knight and me barely a woman grown, still a naive girl in a lot of ways. I hadn't expected that I would grow to ever worry about you so much when you first placed those books in my hands” she was now the one beseeching, she raised her dark eyebrows softly at him and gave him a small reassuring smile “Or expect the adventures we would have in the future” she said almost sarcastically. “What a life we’ve had?”  _ What a life I’ve had _ , she thought to herself.

“Aye, you have given me a life I never thought possible and I am eternally grateful. I can only say to you now that my one regret is that I ever gave you cause to be anxious or worried about me or my intentions, my only wish now is to live in hope that you will ever trust me personally again, my yearning dream is that you can somehow find it in your heart to forgive me, Khaleesi” he said with somber sadness, his gaze lowered from her eyes to her shoes and then slowly back up to her face again. He was trying to breath slowly.

They now stood quietly with both their hands still at their sides, the freezing outside temperature forgotten. They both regarded each other with heartfelt longing, simply breathing each other in; memories of the last six years flooding back all at once.

She needed to swallow a painful lump now. She wanted to say something to him at that confession, it had been a question that had been hanging in the air since he returned, bypassed by the exciting distraction of Jon and his cause, the pain of losing Viserion and the unending tension she had felt since she had met Cersei face to face in the dragon pit. She needed to talk to him properly and hash everything out between them yet she avoided the topic head on by seeking out Jon’s company. Every time she wanted to find the right words but she couldn't formulate them; there was so much history with Jorah, she found it impossible especially after he introduced his savior, Samwell to her and the revelations that followed that.

It was guilt she felt; she was feeling guilty and was finally admitting it to herself. Every time she would watch him pace outside, she wanted to reach out but every time she realized he had answered her attention he had a look of deep anguish that vanished before he could address her. 

_ He has caused me pain, but I have also hurt him a great deal too. Intentionally. _

She finally knew what she wanted to say, she took a deep breath and steadied herself.

“Why did you continue to do it?” she asked, sadly.

“I didn’t think the realm would be safe, he told you himself, he was going to slaughter every man, rape every woman and enslave every child. Viserys was weak and had no idea what he was doing in terms of conquest, Drogo, however did. I was afraid” re replied flatly. His gaze not leaving hers, he made no attempt to look down. He gathered his shoulders which had slumped during their conversation. “I am sorry I hurt you and your son, truly, but I would be lying if I said I am not relieved Drogo did not fulfil his intentions for the country. I deeply respect you and am frankly in awe of you for leading the Dothraki in your own right.” His expression now firm and unwavering. He wasn’t backing down from this one. Here he stood.

Immediately she was filled with nostalgia at his words and transported back to a time she nearly forgotten. The echo of her husbands roaring speech in her mind's ear. She remembered the consequence of the lesson Mirri Murraz Duur had taught her long ago, the witch had been raped three or four times before Daenerys encountered her. The maegi had told her how she had cured a boy of fever not two weeks before but now his little head had laid atop a pile of other little heads. She remembered how she walked through the ruins of the village; the smokey smell of the aftermath of the attack clung to her nostrils and filled her lungs, it did not smell like dead animals, as she was accustomed. It was dead peasants. Dead children. She remembered how dismissively her husband, her Sun and Stars told her of the Dothraki way; for all she had done to embrace him and his culture, to make him part of her, he would not placate her desire for clemency towards the poor villagers in Lhazar.

He only defended her when his bloodrider questioned his honor by exclaiming that the Khal had taken a foreign whore for a wife. She felt powerful and desirable when he ripped out the Kos throat, the wound that would kill him a forgotten scratch. The memory used to fill her with deep sadness in her grief and even after when she had longed for Drogo’s protective arms around her in Qaath. Now the pain was different, it had evolved, and drove her towards her destiny. She would not be who she was without that pain, Slaver’s Bay would not be liberated, the wheel unbroken and most importantly, her children would remain petrified in their cradles.

“May I be so bold as to ask you a rather personal question, Khaleesi? If this is our last night together in this world?” in her revelry she had not noticed that he had turned to look at the sky, he sounded deeply curious and quiet, he did not look at her when he asked.

“If you must” she said tensely and took a few more steps until they were standing shoulder to shoulder, both staring up and into the distance.

“Would you do it all again? From the beginning?” he turned his head now, whilst she concentrated on the sky.

_ Would she?  _

“I grew up never believing that I had a place of my own in this world, I was only to be used to further my brothers goals for that is all he taught me. If he had not married me off to Drogo he would have taken me for himself and I’m sure would have made every day of my life an even deeper misery. I would never be a queen, only a princess to be used as a piece in someone else's game. That feeling carried on when I was married but I felt liberated by it, finally belonging to anyone else apart from Viserys. That is all I believed in myself. You start to think these things if you're told them long enough. I have lost everything in order to be reborn among fire, I see now that I needed to. It is not yes, it is not no either, it’s merely my fate” she started off strong but her voice wavered on the last sentence. She was giving voice to a tightly held insecurity she never told anyone before. Why was she telling Jorah this? She should be saying this sort of thing to Jon when they were alone in the quiet hours. But it didn't feel right, she knew that Jon and her were thrown together in extreme circumstances and found solace after years of turmoil for both of them. To share such a deeply personal thought with him made her feel uneasy, as if he would judge her for not wanting to be more independent. He always wanted to be a Stark, she countered, and he was a sworn brother of the Night’s Watch.

_ But Viserys never threatened to rape Jon Snow, and he was never defiled like a broodmare on his wedding night. He was never called a foreign fucking whore or slut repeatedly on both continents even till this very day. Everyone forgot that Jon Snow was a bastard after he proved himself. I had proven myself just as much, where was my bare minimum regard? _

“I’m sorry you ever had to go through that, that is a horrible thing to think about yourself when you’re young. He was a terrible brother to you, you were all he had in the world, his behavior still astounds me.” he looked shocked, no doubt also running his mind through his own frustrating encounters with Viserys.

Her head turned to him now, still brushed shoulder to shoulder, leaning into one another and propping the other up. She brought her right hand up and linked it with his left elbow, her hand lightly gripping his bicep. They were still. Heavy clouds had gradually crept across the navy sky, they were not storm clouds as she expected as it had barely started to snow.

“I know this sounds pointless, but if I could attempt to take away any of that pain or doubt, in an instant I would” he looked at his feet again, she felt him tense. She gave his arm a squeeze.

“It’s not pointless of you to say that, it means a great deal to me that against all the odds you’re still here with me. The only person from the very beginning. You keep coming back to me. Despite everything that we’ve done to each other, I wouldn’t want to face the wars to come with anyone else but you by my side”

This would be an incredibly intense and emotional conversation and it would cause her great unease as she was not an outwardly sentimental person if she was talking to anyone else but Jorah. He was the same, though, that's what made it easy. She knew he would respond in earnest.

He always took her seriously, spoke to her seriously, ever since they had first met. When everyone else told her she was weak, he reaffirmed her divine position of authority over him. Khaleesi was her title and the soft, sincere yet firm way Jorah said it became part of her new identity. 

His head was still bowed but his lips and jaw began to curl into a smile. Dany was watching him intensely for every reaction he had. She began to appreciate how handsome his profile was from the left side. Of course she had always thought him comely and attractive. He seemed to turn as many heads both male and female as he constantly stood out like her whenever they walked through the sprawling markets on Essos. She was unlike anyone they saw and so was he. It always made her feel less alone when she wasn’t the only one being gawked at.

Jorah’s smile crept upwards to his eyes and brow, his angled features softening. Without moving his head he reached across her side with his right arm on her left and discreetly maneuvered her so she was looking directly up at him, his head still bent a little. There were the most beautiful tears that glazed his eyes, making them shine so brightly they rivaled the moon.  _ He has the most stunning eyes I’ve ever seen. _ His gentle smile spread wonderfully over his whole face. Dany couldn't stop her own gradually taking over her expression. He gripped her arms securely and she placed her hands on his chest.

Either one of them, or both were starting to tremble. The snow had started to become heavier. 

After a moment to compose themselves, Jorah started to speak:

“It has been an honour, my Khaleesi. If I may indulge myself however,” he paused, “I used to live my life in a way I can only describe as empty. Hollow. I had no purpose other than to please my father, honor my liege lord and provide heirs for my house. I was so cynical, I couldn’t possibly begin to imagine a different world, a better one. All I had were bitter memories of my glory days at Pyke and a long list of mistakes, most of them entirely my fault. That was until I met you.”

Jorah’s voice was no higher than a whisper, Dany was leaning into his hold, his left hand began to delicately cup her check in an achingly feather light touch. He hands were still warm, it must be because his heart was thundering beneath her hands which she had somehow only just noticed. So alive. 

“It didn’t happen straight away” he said huskily, “it was gradual, everyday you stopped being a meager princess, everyday you became the Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea. When I saw you walk into the funeral pyre I thought my fate was sealed and I would die at the edge of the world. When you rose with those baby dragons, my fate had changed yet again and I knew then that I would follow you to the ends of a thousand worlds.”

He pulled back slightly, Dany hadn’t noticed that she was leaning in, she was frozen in response.

“And now...finally, after everything, the trials, the battles, betrayals and even disease, I believe the time has finally come for us to part ways. The War of the Damned looms over us all, God’s knows what world lies on the other end of it” Jorah’s smile turned into a hearty warm grin, spread from ear to ear.

So this is what he had been pacing all those hours, running his feet into the ground with trepidation. 

“I wrote you a letter whilst I was in the Citadel, trying to say everything that I have just now, no words seemed right or adequate enough. I honestly thought that was the end for me too but Samwell Tarly and the God’s had another plan obviously. I am so happy, happier than you can imagine that I got to say goodbye to you properly.” Dany was still stunned, her granite eyes wide in shock at his words and the candor with which he said them.

“Above all else I wanted to reaffirm the sincerity of my apology, my devotion to you, your cause and your claim to the Iron Throne, for there is no one in this world more worthy of it; and finally, Daenerys…” Jorah had never used her first name before, she like the way he said it, sacred as if it was a prayer. Dany had realized she was holding her breath as was he. 

After a minute to gather himself he said solemnly: “I want to say thank you, for everything, I mean it” his smile was still as wide and painted with a look of pure admiration. It was different to the same he had given her before, it seemed more profound now. Or maybe she was starting to appreciate his all his looks more.

“I forgive you” she said suddenly, forcefully. His smile dropped and was quickly replaced with dumbfounded shock. “I’ve always wanted to forgive but I couldn’t, I was so angry that you of all people...” she started to quiver. Jorah blinked and his cheeks were wet. 

“Do you still love me?” she whispered, letting her tears fall freely too. He cupped her cheek more firmly as she leaned into his touch. He placed his other hand over hers on his heart and gripped tightly.

“Do you feel this?” Jorah asked in the lowest pitch Dany ever heard him speak. She nodded slowly.

“It beats for you” she instinctively gripped his black tunic under his hand. He reacted by firmly pressing her hand against his chest. They were pulling each other closer and closer together.

Now their faces here aligned and inches away from each other. Shakily breathing each other’s air in. Both fully trembling.

“If it beats for me, then live for me, keep fighting for me, Jorah the Andal. I can not bare the thought of not feeling you alive or have you cold to my touch. Promise me, Jorah. Please” she had never begged or pleaded to a man before, Dany had never felt more vulnerable in her life. 

“I swear to the Old God’s, the New, the Red God, Drowned God, Mother of Mountains and any other deity you have, I will never stop fighting for you. Ever. All I ask is in the event of my likely demise and you must go one without me, please don’t forget what I said in Qaath, why it’s good to be gentle. Do not lose yourself to ruthlessness or vengeance” he replied. His voice sounded higher almost as if he was light headed.

“One more thing” he said, he started to chuckle slightly. Dany looked back, confused.

“I’m not a fucking Andal. I am the blood of the First Men, Son of the North” he laughed, the comment took her completely by surprise. He released her cheek and hand from his tight grip, he gently settled them on her hips until he cradled her at the small of her back. He pulled her into his warm body. The snow had stopped but it had steadily settled on both of them, Dany noticed.

She giggled slightly too, relieved that he brought levity back to the hardest conversation Dany ever had. She also felt a little embarrassed that she had been calling him the wrong name the entire time they’d known each other.

She looked down, blushing with a small sweet smile. When she looked back up, they were closer than ever. They were locked in a fierce dance now, neither noticing the others grip tightening. She was starting to wrap her arms around Jorah’s shoulders like the Greyjoy kraken.

Then the Bear Knight did something that the Dragon Queen would never forget. He ever so slowly started to run his hands from the small of her back, up the length of Dany’s spine. Something changed in the way he touched her. It was as if every place his hands wandered seared her and filled her with fire, she felt completely relaxed as she had never done before, a little tired like she wanted to fall into the deepest softest bed and have him rubbing her back for eternity. She also felt butterflies in her stomach and chest, his touch was so soft and reassuring, any minute her legs would buckle and she would dissolve into molten silver right then and there. She gasped inwardly.

_ Am I swooning? _ A  _ dragon does not swoon _ , she heard her brother sneer. She felt worried, this was too much, she was with Jon and she loved him.

But it was not the same, not the same love that had her worried scared and had her on tender hooks for the last three years, briefly reminded of the start of their conversation. She liked Jon certainly, she liked that they were similar ages and had faced trials, but they were not totally kindred spirits and did not deal with their troubles side by side. 

She did not enjoy the simple company of being together, in long silences, comfortable silences. They always needed a topic to discuss. 

Dany immensely enjoyed Jorah’s company, from the first, when he had told her that there was no word for “thank you” in Dothraki. His presence always offered her some peace and even strength, she knew he would wait for her outside the House of the Undying, she knew she needed to return to him in order to fulfill her destiny and he was part of it. At no time did she ever doubt that.  _ I will take you home, take us home _ . He was an exile, just like she was.

She had found herself nuzzled in the crook of his neck, his chin rested atop her head, their grips were now vice like, swaying slightly. She raised her toes slightly and Jorah instantly dipped his head a lower “Come back to me” she breathed into his left ear. 

“Always...I’ll always come back to you, Khaleesi” he placed a firm kiss on her forehead which was slightly damp from the melted snow that graced her hair. He pulled back and looked down. She looked up and their eyes met; the whole world stopped turning on its axis for it. Their breathing quickened as their heartbeats thrummed in rhythm. His sweet eyes raked over her every pore as if he was trying to burn it to his memory, his lips pouted, his gaze as soft as a feather. 

Dany was pouting too whilst she tried to do the same for him,  _ I never want to forget this handsome face, for as long as I live.  _

“I don’t think I ever told you how beautiful you are, you’re like a silver star that has been plucked from the sky and fell to earth or a pearl dropped into the deepest seas. There's no woman like you, no person like you. You are my pride and joy, Khaleesi” his voice like warm honey, his eyes shining in earnest to show that he meant every word of it. It wasn't an empty platitude other men had used in order to seduce her. 

The wanting need that had slowly built up could not be contained any longer, a dam needed to burst. 

“Can I kiss you?” she sounded more uncertain than she anticipated. She had kissed before but this was teetering on the edge of being the most important of her life.

Jorah was now staring straight down at her flushed lips, he unconsciously licked his own. The smallest curve of his lips indicated his elation.

“Of course you can” he replied seductively. She inched her head closer to his, his left hand held her firmly between her tiny shoulder blades, he right returned to cup her cheek and chin. Their foreheads touched both reveling in the warmth of skin there. Their noses traced each other up and down, they took one more look into the others eyes confirming that this was going to happen. 

His lips against hers were unbearably soft, hers against his felt like touching heaven itself. They couldn’t keep their eyes open now as both sets fluttered shut simultaneously. The fire Jorah started at the base of her back now spread and set her whole body aflaim. Her quivering knees finally gave in as she buckled. He pulled her up strong against him, she wondered if this was enough to make him stiffen beneath his thick cloaks. Minutes passed. Their long kiss was coming to a conclusion with a sporadic string of six pecks pulling them back and then apart finally.

They were both gasping for air and looking a little disheveled as well as shocked that such a boundary had been crossed. They were beginning to return to their roles of Queen and Knight. Jorah was panting, Dany had nervously tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you, that was very...lovely” she swallowed. Dany was trying to find the right words. It was wonderful, nice and made her gushingly giddy on the inside. She was trying her best to compose herself as was Jorah she noticed

He was positively heaving. “That was the most precious moment of my whole life, I am glad I waited till the end for it. It will empower my soul forevermore. Thank you again.” he stepped back, smiled and bowed his head, he outstretched his right hand for her to take it. His hands were wonderfully calloused and soft against hers, like silk and satin. He grasped both of hers in his, he bent down a placed an unyielding kiss to her knuckles; his beard stubble pleasantly tickling the thin skin at the top. He sank down to one knee.

“I love you Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. But now we must part. I need to prepare my armor and sword.” he stood up tall, slowly. “I know you won’t sleep but at least try to get some rest, eat and drink something as well so you’ll have plenty of energy. Adrenaline alone won’t suffice.” Jorah said full of concern.

Dany smiled shyly back at him, “Now who is worrying who?” she teased.

He was starting to take very slow steps back. “I mean it Khaleesi, keep a flagon of water on you at all times for wounds or dehydration and a short blade.” she could see he was trying to give her every bit of practical battlefield advice in order to protect her.

She was already missing his touch, her eyes pleading with him to stay. Finally he said it.

His voice quivered, he had spent their whole evening talking in assured tones but now his game was up.

“Goodbye Khaleesi” he sounded in pain.

She paused.

“Remember your promise, Ser Jorah, I will see you again” Dany had fully recovered and her tone was the familiar regal one they were both accustomed to hearing. 

They stopped for one last look at each other. All the years, all the memories and all the feelings on display like a sprawling feast.

“I’m sure you will” with one last smile, he finally turned as she watched him tread in the opposite direction towards the armory. 

_ I love you too _ . She blinked away fresh tears. She decided she needed to speak to Jon Snow and immediately set off to find him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jon’s revelation in the Winterfell crypts filled her with a different type of fire to the one she had just experienced at the hands of Jorah. This was the Dragon’s fire, the blood of Old Valyria flowing through her veins.

Daenerys did not particularly care for any type of god’s but she appreciated how the restless needed comfort from a source beyond the physical realm. She always had her dragons, her magic. That is what she believed in. However if any of the gods were real she imagined they played a grand game with her life.

_ This, after all this, after all I have done, sacrificed, my children dead, my family dead _ . Sometimes the only thing that kept her going during her trials on the way to the Iron Throne was knowing that she was the Last Dragon, after her elder brother Rhaegar. Now Jon stood in front of her; her lover, a wolf cub who did not speak Valerian as his mother tongue, did not have her brothers eyes or hair and whose only wish was to be a Stark and bury his head in the snow was now the rightful heir. She cursed Rhaegar for his posthumus selfishness. He already had two children of his own with Elia Martell.  _ And I never even got to hold Rhaego. _ Despite everything she had done and accomplished, the crashing realization of her life's work would fade in order to accommodate someone who was not born to rule and didn’t care for her House’s name. 

Everything she had thought about Jon had changed in an instant. But this was not a problem for now, she noted as a large horn sounded from somewhere outside.

The dead were coming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the very last remaining Dothraki turned on their steeds and bolted in the other direction, she was sure she was going to throw Jon off the cliff. 

“This is unacceptable” She turned and began to approach Drogon for flight. Both of her children had started to sound restless and flexed their wings in anticipation.  _ Maybe they knew that their father was now a soldier for the Night King. _

“Dany! No! We have to stick to the plan! “ Jon yelled behind her as she mounted Drogon. 

“We have to slow them down and save who we can, we’ve already added to their numbers thanks to you.” Dany replied angrily. She was now fully atop Drogon’s spine. 

“We don’t know where the Night King is, he can bring down both of your dragons!” he shouted at her. 

“He lets the wights deplete us before he attacks. We can seriously damage his numbers and even find him. Waiting for him to arrive gives him every advantage, we are playing to him!”

“If you don’t get on Rhaegal now and follow me, I’ll take them both and leave you here!” her eyes were alight. Pure rage reflected back at Jon.

He still looked unsure. “Do you honestly think that this is still a good plan without getting as many people as possible killed?” she argued.

“What do we do then?” he still looked conflicted. He was becoming more insufferable by the moment.

“WE BURN THEM ALL! AS MANY AS WE CAN!” the Dragon was fully awake, somehow a vision of her father in his madness crept into her mind’s eye. 

Jon stood still, then nodded and started to approach Rhaegal. When he was fully settled on his father’s namesake, Dany looked back at him and she nodded.  _ Go _ , she commanded in Valerian. Within a second they were in the air. And the four of them headed towards the thick black sea of souls. As the army of the undead started to pick up pace towards, closing the gaps of no man’s land, she noticed the few screamers galloping as fast as they could in front. 

She banked Drogon low enough to just get behind the very edge of the Dothraki retreat.

“Dracrys!” Drogon and Rhaegal bellowed and screamed unleashing an intense blanket of flames upon the darkness. She could hear the wights crumple as they were eaten by the fire.

_ Keep going, boys, give them as much as you can and don’t stop.  _ She called out in Valerian. She saw Jon look at her in confusion to the commands she was giving her children.

To her immense pride, neither of them stopped screaming fire. The whole battlefield was now illuminated much to the relief of the ground forces Dany was watching all around her for any blue eyes fixed on her or her babies. Far behind the bulk of their forces were the four white walkers she had seen beyond the wall. Her anger at the loss of Viserion returned and overwhelmed her. She urged Drogon towards them.

“DANY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” bellowed Jon was Rhaegal pulled up to follow them. 

“WE HAVE TO CUT THEM OFF, THEY’RE THE ONES WHO KILLED VISERION! THEY HAVE THE SPEARS!” she shouted back with fervor. All of them killed her child, the most gentle of all her trio.

The whole ground beneath them was seemingly on fire with the remaining wights standing on the edge of the flames,  _ if they were still living they would look scared _ , Dany mused. 

This is what real power means, defeating the forces of darkness, the offspring of the Seven Hell’s. Cersei’s forces could not do this, no one could until she birthed her children. Daenerys felt as if she were Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys combined as one. It surged through her veins and skin. They all neared the White Walkers who looked up with their ice blue eyes and began to prepare their ice spears as they saw the dragons approach. 

  
  


“DRACARYS!” Daenerys screamed. Rhaegal was the first to sriked and screamed red fire, she had never seen him act with such intensity, Drogon bellowed after his brother and set the four horsemen and their surrounding wights alight. Doing such seemed to have a knock on effect to whole lines of wights. The Night King was not with them. 

As such, a piercing scream echoed from above Dany and Jon, coming straight towards them was a ferocious beast Dany didn’t recognize. Something about her boy seemed different, he was squawking, she wanted almost to call out to him until Visarion came closer and she saw his blue eyes through the burgeoning storm that followed him. 

_ Get down and dodge him _ , Dany screeched. Her surviving children seemed scared at the sight of their undead brother, she bent around Drogon’s wings as he dived to see if there was a rider atop Visarion. Her now black irises bulged with anger and at the sacrilegious sight before her.

_ He enslaved my son _ . Dany saw the Night King at the helm of his spine. Rhaegal was pulling himself and Jon away towards Winterfell as Drogon bellowed at the remaining dragon. Bringing his massive claws up to drag him down. Drogon easily caught Visarion by surprise with his attack, his black claws sinking into his brother’s skin and Viserion let out a cry. Drogon then maneuvered to crush his brothers neck between his huge talons. Drogon threw the dragon and its cunt of a rider off balance as they both plunged into the black sea. 

_ We must flee, go back to the castle _ . Dany urged Drogon on. As they were approaching the castle walls she saw that the remaining wights were now leaping over themselves in the fires that surrounded Winterfell. She called Dracarys one last time but she would tell that Drogon was exhausted as he left out another scream of fire but was cut short. She could not see Rhaegal which worried her beyond belief, but she heard a dragon roar from the Godswood. Perhaps he has taken Jon there, sticking to the trap Bran Stark intended. They were nearing the castle walls as a wight threw a broken spear that landed in Drogon’s neck, another one hit and he let out a terrified yell.

“Drogon!”, Dany tried to reach down and pull them out but her son was already on the ground. 

He landed hard, Dany was thrown from him, she let out a cry as she landed on the hard ice and mud. The ground forces were either pulled back or preoccupied with the wights who were now cascading over the gaps in the fires, certainly not as many as there were before. A few hundred metres away she saw Grey Worm, Jaime Lannister, Tormund and Brienne fighting alongside one another, forming a tight perimeter around Winterfell’s gate; she could spot only a few dozen Dothraki left. Most were not on horseback. Daenerys and her child were now in a very precarious position, she was too far away from the others. Drogon had paused to pull both spears out of each side of his neck, Dany reached out to him, instead he whimpered as he usually would do when hurt, he raised his large head and pulled them both out with a cry, it was agony for her to see him like this. With a painful screech unlike any she ever heard from her son, he blasted a short range circle of fire around his mother. “Drogon!” she called again and he looked at her, panting. They were coming for him. He needed to get out of here before he was encircled. She would always place her life before her children, she nodded at him as he responded by lifting to his feet and hastily bolting upwards, the force of his wings knocking her to the ground again. 

Dany looked around her, there was carnage everywhere. She was somewhere outside the gates, she still had dragon fire around her that warned the wights that were now gathering around her. She looked around,  _ any blade on the ground would do _ . She stood up taking a discarded arakh from her left, it was light enough for her to hold without difficulty as she remembered the Dothraki lesson of swiftness with an arakh.  _ Mother of Mountains protect me. _

The wights surrounding her patch became bolder then she had seen before, cascading over each other for their goal, Dany. She wanted to take a preemptive strike as she had seen Jorah do in the fighting pits. She cut them down by the throat, twisting around desperately in every direction as they came. They kept coming, their numbers and enthusiasm for her flesh unrepentant. 

There's no escape, Dany was circled. She was about to succumb to terror until she saw a giant figure in amour leap over the flames towards her. His sword was on fire. He landed with a grunt and began to spin around wildly . He locked eyes with her, his face was drenched in blood and sweat, it was all over his armor and hair. His eyes gleamed straight into her violet irises, they were both momentarily transfixed in the moment and offered each other sweet, small smiles.

“Duck!” he suddenly yelled at her. She instantly kneeled down to his shins as he raised his greatsword high and cut a much larger wight down in vertical halves behind her.

“Jorah! Are you hurt?” Dany scrambled up as he angled to move his back against hers.

“I was dragged down by my horse and surrounded but your dragon fire saved me. Are you hurt?” Jorah replied, panting. 

“No, at least I don’t think so yet” She really had no idea at this point. 

They had no more time to assess themselves as the second wave began to come at them, they were both swinging around one another, scrambling to keep the others back guarded. He swung, she ducked, she pulled up and smashed her arakh straight through the skull of a wight. 

“Excellent!” he praised her. The field was alight again, stopping the wave; Drogon had managed to recover enough in order to blast down fire around them, returning to his parents. 

_ Good boy _ , Daenerys glowed. The fire bustled their perimeter but Dany and Jorah could both see another black tide advance. Her son could do no more, he was still in pain and slunked off into the sky again. 

They stood, side by side waiting for it to come. She snapped her head towards Jorah.

“I’m so happy I met you,” she said. 

He turned his head back quickly.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world” he grinned again at her.

Brief eye contact was all they needed and they pulled into a kiss for the second time. It didn’t last nearly long enough. Their free hands squeezed each other tightly.

The third tide was even bigger than the first two. Jorah and Dany braced themselves and readjusted the grip on their weapons. 

“Good luck!” He said before he led his charge and began swinging his sword wildly at the unsuspecting wights. Dany paused for a moment to admire his athleticism with such a cumbersome object, his attacks were strong, swift and calculated.  _ The greatest warrior of them all _ . 

In a moment she had to swing for her own life. The other wights flanked her and she was doing her best not to be overwhelmed, she had to keep moving every second. They seemed to move insync, as if it were a dance they had learned in Braavos. They were slicing and slashing for an eternity, but it was no use. Jorah and Dany’s guards had been steadily pushed back towards one another until their backs pressed each other as the fire around them died out, replaced by blackness. They were swarmed and were struggling for air, they couldn't hear anything other than the cackling of the dead. Dany took a right blow to the chin from the butt of a sword that seemingly came out of nowhere, she was disoriented and thrown off balance, she swung her arakh in any direction until she took another thud to the left side of her head.

Daenerys could no longer stand. She felt like she was collapsing in slow motion; all she could taste or smell was death. Her body twisted around to see that Jorah had now picked up a smaller dragon glass blade in his left hand. Whilst he was preoccupied with taking down as many wights as he could, a smaller one the size of a child, had sneaked past and managed to bury an ax into Jorah’s hip. He grunted but did not cry out in pain as it barely made it through his armor but it had also knocked him off balance and he fell backwards onto Dany.

Jorah dropped his blade and protectively rolled on top of her, he still clung to his great sword and was still swinging behind him,  _ he’s using his body as a shield for me _ . The wights were like vicious black beetles and cockroaches clawing at the pair of them. Beneath, on top and on each side. They were everywhere.

Dany was certain they would meet both their ends in a matter of seconds. She held Jorah’s face above her in both hands as they looked into each other's eyes for the last time. 

Then it stopped. In a breath the wights still in unison and began to explode into shrapnel. 

Both of them froze in shock as the rest of the vast army followed. Rhaegal screeched in the distance triumphantly. 

Jorah quickly moved off from Dany as she let out a loud gasp of air, her throat was on fire and her vision burned, smoke drowned her lungs. She sat up coughing violently and hunched over.

“Here” Jorah moved over and patted her back. He then curled to pull something from his right side.

He turned back and softly cupped her chin and she cried in pain. “Ahhhh”, she sucked the poison air through her teeth sharply, Dany thought she was going to wretch.

“I’m sorry Khaleesi, tilt your head back please” Jorah instantly released her and she did as she was bid.

Jorah uncorked his flagon, it looked to be nearly full.  _ So this is what he meant _ . He gently hovered to top of the flagon over Dany’s forehead and tilted it downwards just enough so that the water only trickled down over her face. She took off her gloves and wiped both her hands all over her face.

“They did it. Jon or Bran Stark got to the Night King” Dany said breaking their stunned silence.

“Aye and I think Rhaegal must have helped” Jorah replied in a similar tone. He handed her the flagon and nodded towards the green dragon who was still roaring victoriously and was now circling above the Godswood.

Daenerys was finally able to break into a smile as she gazed at her sprightly child,  _ I was wrong to ever underestimate him. He is just as ferocious as Drogon, perhaps more intelligent too. _

Jorah started to let out a series of coughs too; Dany’s attention immediately returned to him and her eyes, now nearly black due to the scene reflected around her, widened at the horrific state her knight was in. The Bear Knight looked like he had bathed in a pigs abattoir, he was coated head to toe in a mixture of blood and thick black grime. Various entrails were strewn all over him. His eyelids were half sealed shut.

“The look on your face tells me I probably look like shit” he said casually. 

Dany’s eyes were still transfixed on him, “How can you possibly tell?” she exclaimed.

“I can feel it, believe me. I think some of it went into my mouth.” Dany dry heaved.

She practically forced the lid of the flagon into Jorah’s mouth. He took a gulp and spat it out to his other side. He brought it to his lips again and took a long sip. As Jorah was drinking, Dany took his discarded Valerian steel sword and cut a rag from her coat.  _ How had he managed to get this? _ She examined it as she tore through.  _ I’ll find out later, I’m sure. _ When he was finished drinking she grasped the flagon, taking it from his hands. She poured the remaining half all over his head and spilled the rest onto the rag from her coat. Before she could question herself, she was already wiping his face down, scraping deep into his sockets, then down to his nose and mouth.

“That’s already a vast improvement, thank you Khaleesi” he sounded grateful as she handed him the rag. He pushed up from his knees with a tired sigh and pulled her up with him. 

They started to look around them to assess the extent of the damage and to generally take in the sight before them. Most of the Northern forces pulled back into the castle, it was only Unsullied and the two of them left standing on the battleground with various fires spread among them in a sea of corpses.

One of the Unsullied soldiers spotted them as the smoke began to clear. A sudden breeze whistled through them which made Dany feel like she could finally breathe for the first time in hours.

“The Queen!” he bellowed and pointed his spear in their direction a few hundred metres away.

A whole platoon formed and started quick marching towards her. They saw Grey Worm disentangle himself and scramble towards them.

“It’s over. Finally” Dany was deflated; she looked up Jorah who was now standing next to her.

“Aye, Khaleesi. The Long Night is over.” he gathered his right arm around Dany’s shoulders as they waited for the Unsullied to reach them. His touched reawakened the delicious flames within her once more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group were dragging their feet along the frozen ground slowly, every single one of them felt as if their knees were being pulled down by some unknown force. Dany and Jorah walked in their usual casual silence with their arms curled around each other. She was too exhausted to even think, she was resting her head on Jorah’s left shoulder when he came to a very sudden halt. Confused and still a little concussed Dany stared at him in confusion, his back tensed in his amour and his eyes (which were now the brightest thing in the vicinity) glazed over.

She snapped her head in the direction he was looking. Her heart stopped at the sight as she began to focus. “Oh Jorah, I’m so sorry.” she said softly.

Lyanna Mormont’s broken body laid sprawled over a mountain of other bodies.

Dany let him meander over to where his cousin, the very last of his family, lay. He keeled over, as she stepped closer to him she could barely make out that he was shaking, his face frozen in profound grief. He patted loose strands of hair away from her head. He shakily pressed his right hand over her eyes and held them shut. “You were the finest liege of Bear Island, cousin.” He pressed a kiss to her cold forehead, “I failed you, my lady” Jorah’s voice wobbled with guilt. He hooked his arms under Lyanna and brought her up to his chest, her crushed limbs dangling over his strong grip.

When Jorah turned back around to face Dany, her face softened as she offered him the most empathetic look she could. He looked expressionless as tears streamed down either side of his face. The Unsullied halted around them as they all let the last Mormont lead the way back into Winterfell.

Daenerys followed Jorah as they made their way into the main hall, different survivors had stopped to look at them but neither were reciprocating any of the solemn glances thrown in their direction. Jorah stopped before they could reach a table to lay Lyanna’s body down, he beckoned an Unsullied standing next to Grey Worm and asked him to retrieve a House Mormont shield and whatever sword Lyanna seemed to be carrying. He briefly described what either would look like in a small, heartbreaking voice. Dany placed her hand on his back and rubbed across his shoulder blades reassuringly.

“It shall be done urgently; take him with you” Grey Worm replied and pointed towards another of his troops. The two of them nodded in unison and quick stepped out of the hall. He dismissed the rest of the guard to refresh themselves and then commanded to start searching for survivors as soon as they could.

Jorah then turned to set his cousin down on the closest long table to them. As he stepped up, Dany and Grey Worm stood to either side of Jorah, Dany cradling the girls head gently whilst Grey Worm softly lifted her legs. Soberly the three of them laid her down, they stood back as one.

“That is brave girl” Grey Worm offered his condolences to Jorah. The Bear Knight’s eyes were unfocused, he barley was able to nod and acknowledgement of thanks back. Dany didn’t know what to say, every word in every language she knew failed her at present. She kept a firm hand on Jorah’s shoulder. A few moments later the two Unsullied made a hurried return into the great hall, twisting around the mish mash of survivors starting to gather in groups. Some of the more senior Dothraki Bloodriders including Jhogo (which was a source of enormous relief) followed them and stood next to their Khaleesi. They all looked shocked, horrified, confused and angry.  _ What must they think of me now? _

Jorah had confirmed to the young soldiers they had brought the correct sword and shield. He reached around and pulled off his grey cloak that had a large black velvet bear stitched to it. He joined Lyanna’s hands at the centre of her caved in chest and spread his cloak over her mangled body. He turned to the Unsullied that held her sword and was given it wordlessly, Jorah delicately placed it on her torso. He slowly turned and took the green Mormont shield from the other and set it on top of the sword. 

_ “Blood of my blood”  _ he said hoarsely in Dothraki as he stepped back.

“ _ Blood of my blood”  _ Daenerys and the Bloodriders replied together, somberly.

“Here we stand”

“Here we stand” said Dany full of conviction. She took his left hand in hers, she marveled for a moment at how despite hours of fighting, his hands were still achingly soft. She tried not to dwell on how perfectly his large elegant fingers cradled her small ones in his warm palm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daenerys was in no real mood for a feast after the day she had. She felt the mountain of guilt almost choke her as Lord Jorah Moment took a torch to the former Lyanna Mormont’s funeral pyre.  _ He was using his own body as a human shield to protect him when it should of been her life he was saving.  _

She sat in front of her mirror as Missandei braided and plaited her hair in intricate detail. Dany supposed the reason she was so upset was that she remembered being the young bear cub’s age. All she ever had to worry about at that time were Viserys’ temper tantrums whenever he arbitrarily thought she had displeased him, which was often. 

Yet, miserable existence as it was, she was not thrust into a position of being in charge of people at the most tender crux of youth, with barely any help; her whole life was flipped on its head because of other adults selfishness and she had lost her family and her life because of it. 

_ Just like so many other children. I will not let this happen again.  _ Daenerys reminded herself resolutely of her mission. She felt even more determined now to accomplish her goals as a humanitarian effort rather than one of conquests. Ever since the Night King had been vanquished by Jon beheading him and Rhaegal tearing his corpse to shreds, Dany had once again turned her thoughts as to one) helping the disadvantaged and two) how to untangle this mess of a country. Winning wars was the easy bit, putting the pieces of a decimated nation back together was the enduring task. She was doing her best to hide how overwhelmed she now felt at the responsibility. 

What did not help matters were the continued sidelong glances she was getting from Sansa Stark and even Tyrion and Varys looked at her differently in the coming days.  _ I could give her Cersei’s head on a platter, she still wouldn't be happy,  _ Dany thought coldly. What was left of the high command had gathered for a quick council meeting in the immediate aftermath of the battle to account for the dead and the survivors. Theon Greyjoy, Beric Dondarrion, Millesandre, Lyanna and Bran Stark were amongst the fallen. Around six thousand of Daenerys’ eighty thousand Khalasar still lived, though many now without horses and still quite agitated. Dany had promised them the finest fresh new horses arriving from Pentos and that when she had her Iron chair (as they still stubbornly called it) she would redraw the map of the kingdom, guaranteeing them the territory surrounding Casterly Rock. Tyrion had balked at the suggestion, Jaime snorted thinking it was a joke.

“Your grace, you cannot be serious! We need small houses that we can align to your cause!” the younger Lannister tried to protest.

“Ah yes, those smaller houses that flocked to help us all here defeat the Night King” Daenerys gestured around the large mapped table.

“Those smaller houses that did not defy Cercei’s tyranny because it benefits them directly, they did not do the right thing. Suppose we had failed, then what would have happened to those  _ smaller houses? _ ” Dany leaned back in her chair at the head of the table, scrutinizing the brothers accusingly.

“Both of you have seem not only to fail me in estimating your sister’s strength of character. But it has also potentially caused hundreds of thousands of lives.” She indicated her head at the Kingslayer slightly, “Was this her plan all along? We all play the fodder whilst she holds up in her keep,  _ my family’s home _ , like some pathetic vulture?” Jaime winced at the comment, Tyrion bowed his head. Brienne of Tarth stood stoically behind both of them.

Dany clenched her jaw which ached from a fine shadow of a bruise and glanced at Varys, he looked impassive yet raised his eyebrow slightly.  _ I suppose he concurs _ . 

She turned and looked at Jorah and Grey Worm, both of whom looked as furious as she had ever seen either of them. 

“In my opinion you have long forfeited your claim to Casterly Rock, Kingslayer but I am led to believe you were not particularly interested in such titles. That is fine by me. As you were anointed by my brother Rhaegar I will let you retain you to your knightly oaths and you will remain simply a ‘Ser’. Despite Brienne of Tarth’s reassurances, I do not believe you have adequately atoned for your sins. Whilst we campaign in the South, you will remain North and assist the Wildling refugees settle in their new homes and lands. You may even find the task rewarding. I will allow you to join the victory feast, however you will not be permitted South under any circumstances until I have take back King’s Landing. Failure to comply will have my Dothraki upon your back and I will personally launch you into Drogon and Rhaegal’s jaws myself. Your screams will mean nothing to me.” Dany concluded by resting her chin on her right hand, breathing out with nothing but contempt for the pair in front of her.

“And you, my Lord Hand” she said flatly to Tyrion. “You had better start coming to me with better advice, I told you I would break the wheel. I fully intend on doing so. You will not have anymore contact with your sister under any circumstances. The Dothraki, the Unsullied and whatever is left of the Northern houses are my priority at the moment. Any House in the kingdom that still supports Cercei shall be noted and removed peacefully from power. Depending on the strength of their allegiance, they shall be imprisoned and demoted until such a time as seen fit. Tyrion, you may remain Lord of Casterly Rock and help the Dothraki settle there, some of them may prefer the Reach or Dorne but that's a discussion for another day. 

But let me make this as absolutely crystal clear as I possibly can; you: Jaime and Tyrion Lannister are on extremely thin ice. And believe me, I shall be under it if it breaks.”

“Do you understand?” Dany said after a long pause, giving the pair enough time to reflect on her words. 

“Yes” They both looked like they had been slapped and kept their heads bowed.

“Excuse me, yes what?”

“Yes, Your Grace” They replied quickly. 

“We will all adjourn for a few days after the feast, everyone around this table looks exhausted. Rest yourselves. When we reconvene, we will discuss how exactly to deal with Cercei. Is this agreeable to everyone?” a murmur of agreement spread around the room. Sansa Stark regarded Dany with her lips pursed, as per usual, although there was now a glimmer of a cold sneer stuck to her face, it pointed her features. She looked like a young girl who had been told she was not getting an expensive new dress.  _ Whats her fucking problem now? _

_ Seven Hell’s have mercy, did Jon tell her about his parents? _ One of the reasons Dany had not reacted well to the news of Jon’s parentage was open knowledge that Sansa did not like her and thought she had stolen her brother away. What better revenge then to put Dany in her place by demoting her rank and claim to the throne.

_ He is not a true Targaryen, even if its provable. I am the Daenerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons. I took back what is mine with Fire and Blood.  _ She began to feel the dragon snarl in her chest as she looked at the indignant she-wolf.  _ You have a gentle heart _ she heard Jorah reply earnestly in her head.  _ Yes, I have a gentle heart, but it is not to be toyed with.  _

Dany stood “I shall look forward to seeing the rest of you in good spirits for the feast” she said wearily.

“Have you ever seen Wildlings feast, your grace?” said Tormund Giantsbane, bending over and pressing his balled fists down onto the map. 

“No, I don’t believe I’ve had the pleasure” she turned to Jorah with a raised eyebrow, he shrugged. He still responded in their non verbal communication but every look he returned to Dany was buried on top of abject sorrow. She so desperately wanted to reach out and soothe his pain but faltered, their relationship quietly reverting back to how it was before the night of the battle.

“Then your in for a treat…..your grace” the red headed wildling offered Dany a wolfish grin as he slunk out of the room with the others.

_ I’m not sure how I feel about that. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“What would you and Grey Worm like to do or have when we are all finished fighting?” Daenerys asked Missandei brightly. She was trying to distract herself from the nerves that had started to stir low in her belly. The feast was in merely an hour.

“I am not sure, your grace, we have not made plans. As long as we get to be together then I can’t say I particularly mind what future we have in store.” Missandei replied sweetly. She had looked better than Dany had seen her in days, as if massive rain clouds had suddenly evaporated above her. Missandei positively bounced around the room.

Dany smiled at her companion in the mirror which has happily reciprocated. Whilst Missandei busied herself combing through her soft silver locks, Dany had begun to rub and massage different exotic smelling oils into her skin; the harsh Northern climate had turned it dry. The collection of oils had a different uses. A clear, lavender and aloe vera oil was to be used all over to bring moisture back and to soothe any wrinkles, scars and blemishes.

A brown liquid that had the strongest antiseptic smell Daenerys had ever encountered was given to her by Samwell Tarly and to be used to treat any scratches or cuts and to alleviate the slight bump on her head that was covered by her hair. The scent was extraordinarily strong and both Dany and Missandei had gagged slightly when she took off the lid. Still needs must.

The third oil was not as thick as the clear liquid and not as briny as the dark one. It was a soft amber, even coral coloured perfume that she had found strolling along the languid Qaatheen markets all those years ago with Ser Jorah. He had looked surprised and even out of his depth when she had held up two vials and asked which one he liked the most. She had let the merchant, a woman from Lys who smelled like frankincense, sample both on each of Dany;s wrists. The merchant was extraordinarily beautiful, tall with black curly hair, olive skin, emerald green eyes and luscious curves, neither Dany or Jorah could look away from her. 

“Here!” Dany held up her wrists to her bewildered knight, how was exhaling slowing in the heat.

“Which do you prefer most?” she was excited to have this opportunity to learn what he liked, she wondered if he had ever bought perfume for his lady wife. 

“The one on your left is too sweet, even a little sickly. It doesn’t suit you” Jorah replied thoughtfully after taking in a breath. She could have sworn she felt the barest brush of his lips and scratch of his beard as he nimbly took her wrist and released it.

He then took her right hand repeated the same action. “This one is more floral and refined, I think I detect some sort of incense yet there's something else I cannot place in the bouquet. Perhaps citrus?” he asked as he turned to the merchant.

“Your handsome lord husband has a fine nose to be able to detect such subtle notes.” she spoke to Dany in a soft purr.

“Oh we are not married, I merely serve at my Queen’s pleasure.” Jorah blushed but then straightened up, his golden tunic she fondly remembered looking like the heaviest woolen cloak, clung to his sweaty, musky skin.  _ There is something about him that is certainly desirable, perhaps his modesty? Or mayhaps he just is desirable.  _ Xaro Xhoan Daxos words still trapped in her head. Dany mused for a moment. 

“I will take a few bottles of the one on the right” Dany announced with a coy smile directed at the merchant and then to Jorah. 

“Excellent choice, your grace!” the merchant looked genuinely delighted, it was indeed her most expensive and difficult to come by.

“Let my knight retain your details so I may always have access to such a fine 

aroma, I shall be forever known for it” Jorah took the merchant’s contact specifics as Dany took a vial, opened it and trailed the baton on either side of her neck. After she was finished, Jorah took it from her hand and placed it with the rest of the bottles gently in a leather knapsack, 

_ His hands should not be as soft as this, _ Dany had thought privately. 

  
  
  


Dany now held the vial in her hands, dragging herself back to the present day. She had in the time between sampled other perfumes, some supposed to be of better quality because they were more expensive or the ingredients harder to find than others. She had always made a point of wearing this one around him, on the days of important meetings and treaties or whenever some pompous slavemaster stood in front of her; she never wore it around Daario and she had stopped wearing it altogether when she had banished Jorah.

She held the lid to her nostrils and was transported back every time. It was indeed her favourite scent, she wondered if that was because she enjoyed it or because it always reminded Dany of Jorah. She squeezed long droplets down either wrist and rubbed them together, she tapped it behind her knees and ears. Finally, she drew it long against either side of her neck, feeling more adventurous, Dany trailed the baton down her cleavage. She had pondered why she had done that.

“Oh my, your grace, that is a wonderful scent and very seductive. I’m sure Jon Snow would never have experienced such before” Missandei said with a hint bashfulness in her tone. 

Dany raised an eye at her in the mirror. Missandei responded by smiling sneakily at her. “Of course, it is entirely your choice when and where you want to wear perfume, your grace. And for whom.” Missandei looked down trying to hide her widening grin. 

Dany turned around, “Do you know something that I do not?” she asked, accusingly.

“Not at all your grace, apologies if this one has caused offense. I merely meant…” before she could finish Dany quickly quipped: “I am no longer attached to Jon Snow.

“That a shame, your grace” she didn’t sound at all surprised or shocked at the revelation. 

“What do you mean by that?” Dany asked pointedly.

“If I may have leave to speak freely, your grace?” Dany sabt back in her chair and nodded.

“Jon Snow is of course a handsome and honorable young man and perhaps an exciting change compared to the men of Essos that you are accustomed to dealing with” Missandei bit her lip and paused.

“Go on?” 

“However, I do not perceive a certain ...spark between you two. I do detect one with  _ another  _ Northern Lord, if I may be so bold to say”

There was another long silence as Dany contemplated her friends words. What did she really want from Jorah now? To let things stay the same as they were before everything that happened? She knew that could never be possible but she also recognised that after she took her throne, there would be much less of an incentive for him to stay with her, now that he was Lord of Bear Island and his people evidently needed him, more than she would in the future.

_ But I do need him, he shares my vision. Together we can build a better world. Side by side as we have always been. _ She could plead her case to Jorah but she knew inside it would not be right.  _ I promised to take him home, I must fulfill promise that to him, at the very least. _

But the thought of Jorah being away from her again filled Dany with anxiety and near extreme dread. When would she see him if ever? What if he fell in love with a northern beauty and had children with her? What if he had to marry Sansa Stark?

_ God’s help me, anything but that. _ Dany inwardly groaned.

Missandei was right, however. There was an undeniable spark she felt with Jorah that she had not had with anyone, not even Drogo. They both loved to show each other new things and to learn about the wider world. So much she had learned about her home, the Dothraki and many of the cities of Slaver’s Bay were from his first hand knowledge. Jon Snow had never stepped a single paw outside the North. All he talked about was feeling an outsider with his family and at the Night’s Watch or the army of the dead between their clumsy kissing and lovemaking sessions. With the knowledge that he was now her nephew with a stronger claim to her throne and even allies to make it possible for him, her stomach turned and every attraction she felt ceased to exist. The more Dany thought about Jon, the more she realized how uninteresting he was to her.

Jorah, on the other hand, seemed fascinated and interested about everything he encountered. He shared Dany’s innate curiosity, they had shared so many firsts, walking around the cities for hours, always finding a new topic, whether it’d be political philosophy or a mummers show they had come across to have a deep discussion about. It had been that way between them since the moment she met Jorah, all that way back to when he, Irri, Jhiqui, and Rakharo began teaching her the Dothraki tongue, chewing on tough horse jerky gathered around a huge fire. ‘ _ I miss them all too’ _ he had said to her, in a quiet moment on her balcony back at the Great Pyramid.  _ At least I still have Jhogo _ , _ he also managed to survive everything I’ve thrown at him. _ Dany thought, wistfully. 

She was still unsure as to how to handle Jorah; her sweet bear had become withdrawn, even distant towards his Khaleesi in the days since the battle.  _ Grief is wound that only time can mend. _ He still talked to her when she asked him a question about anything but his answers were a little short, as if he couldn’t even bring himself to finish a sentence. 

_ I’m still worried about you, my bear. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daenerys had entered the large main hall at Winterfell, she was one of the last to arrive as she strutted in, Missandei with her head held high to her right side. She wore crimson velvet with her usual dragon headed brooch, she felt the dress crush beneath her as she took her seat next to Jon. Dany had briefly debated wearing something a little more daring but soon acquiesced due to the nature of the feast and the Northerners precarious sensibilities. The Northern lords, or what was left of them, had started to regard Dany with a renowned air of respect, many had mumbled their thanks to her for setting the majority of wights on fire. Apparently, even her children had started to make a good impression on them.

She was sincerely grateful to make an improvement on that front.

Jon twisted slightly in his seat next to Dany. 

“There’s something different about you. I can’t put my finger on it” he made a face and sounded like he was trying to figure out a great mystery.

“Maybe it’s because I’m your aunt” she replied coolly taking a sip of wine from her goblet.

“Please don’t be like that, you must understand its a big shock to me too. In my whole life I could have never imagined something like this happening” 

“Well, it's happening, you have made great work on endangering us both because of it” she was becoming irritated. 

“What? How so?” he asked innocently.

“You’ve told your sisters?” Dany’s contemptuous look crept back onto her face.

Jon was taken aback, “I swear on anything you want or I have, I have not told anyone. Only Sam and I know and I have him sworn to secrecy” his voice was becoming louder to match the frivolities happening around them.

“Not too loud Jon! For Godssakes!” she snapped.

“I don’t want your throne, I haven’t got the dragons and I haven't earned it like you” his said lowering his voice to her. 

“That’s not going to stop people rallying behind you, you're the son of my legendary eldest brother, a legitimate one apparantly. Whether you like it or not people are going to try and put you on the throne as I am merely the daughter of the Mad King who burns her enemies with her vicious beasts.”

“You can’t tell anyone, at least not now and not for quite some time, I’m afraid.” Dany sounded final.

“What? I have to tell my sisters who I really am, we have lost Robb, Bran and Rickon, their Mother and Father. They both need to hear the truth; I have to be honest” Jon said, his black eyes imploring her.

_ How did I ever believe myself to be in love with this clearly quite stupid man?  _

“I do not wish to argue over this any further tonight. You have already bent the knee, you are therefore already my subject. To disobey such a command would be considered treason. I have already given everything to save this wretched fort. I believe you at least owe me this” Dany’s tone was sharp, her ultimatum obviously final.

“Do not test me” She warned and took another sip from her goblet. 

Jon froze, looking like a scolded child than any king. He nodded solemnly. 

The very dramatic tension had abruptly shattered when Tormund slapped Jon on the back, nearly already inebriated. Jon’s wine sloshed and spilled out his goblet, jumping like a startled cat. 

“I can’t believe the fucking pair of bollocks the both of you have! Never thought I’d be happy to see dragons in my life but your cheeky fuckers sorted us out!” he pointed at Dany with his free hand.

“The great big fucker setting thousands of those little cunts on fire, it nearly brought tears to my eyes and then he threw off the Night King and kicked that undead dragon into the dirt (sorry for your loss, by the way). When I heard that the little one had ripped that icy cunt into shreds I almost fucking came right there!” Tormund slammed his hand down on the table and took a giant gulp from his horn and wiped his beard with the back of his heavy hand. 

Dany stared wide eyed and mouth agape at the Wildling, no one had ever spoken to her or about her children like that before. She wasn’t angry at Tormund at all but certainly unused to his type of outspokenness; he wasn’t like Mero the Titan’s Bastard but definitely charming in his own way. 

“Do you always use such colourful language when talking to a queen?” a velvety soft, wonderfully gravelly voice perked up from behind Dany. She had turned and expected to see Jorah’s familiar posture but she froze in shock, almost gasping at the sight of him.

He looked  _ completely  _ different. He wore black leather breeches, fresh new boots by the looks of it, his doublet was no longer the black Targaryen one Dany had gifted him, he had opted for a finely made forest green velvet number that had a black bear rampant stitched to his top right hand side, below his shoulder. The sleeves were a dark grey made of suede. He still had his own Targaryen pin pinched just above his heart. The new clothes had clearly gone some way to improve his stature, he seemed to stand taller. Perhaps it was the new boots.

These were not however the most glaring changes to Lord Mormont's appearance.

He had completely shaved his beard and his sandy hair was incredibly neat, held in place with a slight whisper of a curl, as if he had put some sort of pomade through it. In the soft lights flickering from the torches mounted on the wall, Dany could make out a very faint strawberry blonde hue to it. The lack of shaggy, stubbly hair revealed his straight jaw and high, sharp cheekbones. Dany thought she could cut Valerian steel of her own from Jorah’s face. She had never, in their whole time together seen him in such a way. His new style gave such a familiar yet almost uncanny demeanor to him. The exiled knight already a forgotten persona, he stood tall before Dany, every inch the proud Northern Lord he was now once again. 

He caught her eye and smiled warmly down to her which Dany reciprocated in kind. She implored her cheeks to stay their usual alabaster but much to her inward embarrassment the blush she felt was going to make herself look like a raspberry if she didn't relax even slightly.

“I’ve never met many queens before!” Tormund exclaimed raising his hands. He took another long sip. “Especially ones with dragons, is it true when you walked into the fire they were eggs?”

He pulled down to ask Dany straight in the face with ardent curiosity. The mead on his breath making Dany cough and stammer.

She cleared her throat, “Yes it's true, when I emerged after the fire burnt out I had three baby dragons. Jorah was there, he saw everything” Dany gestured to him, Tormund started at him wide eyed.

“That true?”

“Aye, it’s a sight I doubt I will ever forget, it changed my life” Jorah perched himself on the table to Dany’s left.

“She’s kissed by fire, just like the Old Gods!” 

Jorah raised his own goblet in a toast:

“Kissed by fire” he gazed down at Dany proudly and adoringly. 

“Kissed by fire!” boomed Tormund and raised his horn.

“Kissed by fire” Jon murmured  surreptitiously.

Dany raised her own goblet as the four of them clinked their various receptacles together. For the first time that evening she began to feel as if she could finally start celebrating. 

Tormund grabbed Jon by the scruff of the neck, nearly taking him off the ground,

“Come, you fuck, you need to help me land the Big Woman… and you need more drink, you have a face like a slapped arse” he shouted to a near mute Jon and yanked him out of his chair. The pair of them wandered off with Tormund reciting his plan to seduce whoever this Big Woman was to an apprehensive Jon. 

“Am I right in assuming that the Big Woman is perhaps Brienne of Tarth?” Dany fully turned in her chair, Jorah had pulled one up and sat down, sitting as close as his sense of decorum would allow. 

“Yes, I believe that you are right, Khaleesi. I hope she is prepared for that particular proposition.” His eyes were now a gleaming sapphire, an oasis in the beige and brown desert of Winterfell’s halls. He caught her eye again and smirked as he pulled his goblet up to drink from it. 

“I am very sure she can handle herself. You’re almost as good a fighter as she is.” Dany returned his smirk and drank from hers as well. 

He raised his eyebrows at her cheeky comment. He looked so much younger now, unburdened. 

“I would very much like not to find out. Apparently she beat Sandor Clegane to the ground with a rock and pushed him off a cliff. So, I’ve heard” he did sound a little scared at that.

“Impressive, very impressive. I would like to know more about her” Dany pondered. She glanced over in Brienne’s direction who was now sitting with Tyrion, Jaime and Pod. They were all clinking goblets and heartily enjoying their shared company. 

Dany sighed inwardly, she really hoped that the Lannister brothers would keep to their oaths and not scheme their way out of it. She couldn’t really be bothered the chase the both of them from one end of the country to the next. Also the treason would be an issue.

As much as she admonished Jon, she hoped he wouldn’t spend the whole night sulking. He found company with Tormund, Ser Davos Seaworth, Arya and Gendry. They all seemed to be laughing with each other so she eased a little. She turned back to her noble companion.

She reached her left hand across the table and clasped his right, Jorah stared gratefully back at her violet irises. 

“How are you? Really?” she asked quietly full of concern.

“I’m fine, I suppose, I was not injured greatly. I have not meant to avoid you the last few days but there have been a lot of issues that have acquired my personal attention as of late” he dropped his eyes, his sadness started to break through his composure.

“I know, of course you have. I cannot hoard you to myself.”

Jorah sat back and closed his eyes, his thumb stroking her knuckles lightly. He exhaled.

“Sometimes, I really wish you would” he said that with such longing, Dany’s heart threatened to burst. He opened his eyes and blinked, he calmly brought her hand up to his lips and gave the slightest brush with his lips. Dany had found that combining his kiss with the smooth softness of his cheeks on her hand completely exhilarating. 

“I don’t know what to do about them” he nodded over to a huddled mass of men in a far corner of the hall. They all had a similar look to Jorah, tall, perfectly postured; Bear Islanders did not look like the other gruff Northerners, Dany noticed.

“Do not worry yourself, I’m sure if you approach them in earnest they will see the sincerity of your candor.” she could tell that he was very nervous and apprehensive.

“It’s been such a long time, I still think I know some of them. And they loved Lyanna”

“So did you, you were her only family”

“And I failed her”

“There is nothing you can do to change the past, what’s happened has happened. All you can do is provide them with a future, which I know you can and will. Remind them that Bear Island now holds a special place in the Crown’s favours. Emphasize how well they will be looked after in the coming winter, they shall never struggle for scraps again.” Dany was trying her best to reassure him and put on her regal tone again. 

It seemed to appease Jorah slightly. He bowed his head in thanks. 

“Go now, if you put it off, it will make you feel worse.” she urged him. “I’m not pushing you away; if I happen to look over and find you perplexed with your kin then I will join you.” she wanted him to show him how supportive she felt towards him. 

He squared himself, drained his goblet and stood up. He hesitated but then took a leap of faith and gently caressed the side of Dany’s hot left cheek with the backs of his middle and index finger.

The action made Dany shiver in her seat, feeling the now familiar breathtaking wholeness whenever she allowed him to be a shade more intimate. 

“You have beautiful dimples” he whispered and with that he was gone. She watched Jorah cross over to the other end of the room, much to both their surprises the few remaining Bears greeted him warmly, or as close to warmth Northerners could manage. One of them who was sitting on the table handed Jorah another goblet which he steadily drank from, mostly to calm his nerves, Dany surmised. Looking at him be so anxious around other such men was incredibly endearing to her, she smiled brightly when he made eye contact after a few minutes. She could see his blush all the way from where she was sitting. He raised his cup to her.

“I suppose it would be seen as quite a token of goodwill if you married into small a Northern house” Varys appeared out of nowhere, as if summoned by magic. Dany turned to look at her adviser with shock plastered over her face. Before she was about to reprimand him for his insolence she realized he was not carrying that pained expression she had grown accustomed to seeing him wear. It was neither jest or jibe. 

“He is a good man, more than that, he seems to be one of the only people ever listen to. Ironic, no? After your long journey to this point” Varys now looked positively encouraging, almost kindly.

“It would do you well not to speak so openly about such sensitive matters.” Dany replied dryly. Clearly irritated.

“Yes my dear, it was merely a suggestion, and option to potentially be explored.”

“You do not think he is too old, too low born or untrustworthy?” she had hoped to get an honest answer out of him.

“Mayhaps he is older, however you a far, far more mature than most girls your age, forgive me your grace. It may well indeed look like he is too lowborn but he is now Lord of what is now the second most senior house in the North. He led the charge against the army of darkness, they will probably write songs about him. The question of trustworthiness? Why I don’t believe there is a man in the Seven Kingdoms, nay, the whole world, that loves you and would faithfully serve you more. Have a think about it.” and with that the spider scuttled away.

Truthfully Dany had no qualms about the qualifications of the man she would marry, it would be her decision only; she knew she would never take some green young lord from whatever house, alliances be damned. Tyrion would be devastated but she needed to trust her husband would not use her for his own gain and eventually depose of her.  _ Fuck that. _ If her Hand wanted obtain allies through marriage, then he could secure that for himself. He had already married Sansa, perhaps that they were now both older and wiser they could make a solid effort of it.

Although she could have sworn the She Wolf and the Hound trade some sort of knowing glance to each other across the hall. Dany tried to push the thought out of her head. 

The night was wearing on as tables were pushed to the edge of the great hall and tavern bawdies began to be sung, everyone seemed exhilarated and on top of the world. She had many curious Dothraki come up to her so she could explain the concept of group singing, thankfully they had left their arakhs in the armory so there would be no fighting for honour, Dany had hoped the lively and free atmosphere would make them feel at home, as if they were all back in Vaes Dothrak. A lot of the Westerosi women were enamored by their deeply tanned skin and smoldering dark eyes. Everyone seemed to be happy for the first time in what felt like an eternity. 

Dany, Missandei and Grey Worm were all drinking and laughing together. The happy couple were competing for Dany’s laughter by telling the most amusing joke, their performances becoming better although the trio quickly found that they all shared a dry and sarcastic humour.

Dany looked over to the Bear Islanders, Jorah was standing at the head of the table demonstrating some of his moves that he picked up in combat on the other side of the world. One of the younger men smacked Jorah squarely on the back and said some punchline that all of the bears seem to find hilarious, their laughter booming over to the top table.  _ My sweet bear is among his sleuth.  _

_ How could I possibly keep him away from that without a good reason? _ Tears welled in her eyes once more. Why did she feel so conflicted? Could find it in her to pledge herself to him for the rest of their lives?

_ You want to, but you’re just a scared _ ,  _ pathetic little girl.  _ Viserys’ voice inside her head, hearing him speak all her doubts was exhausting. Then a sudden momentous realization came over Daenerys.

_ I don’t hear his voice when I’m with Jorah. Jorah always protected me against Viserys. _

She let out a small smile as a tear wickedly trailed down her face. “You are crying, Your Grace, is something the matter?” a concerned Missandei beseeched her Queen. Grey Worm knotted his eyebrows together, waiting for a command.

“No, not at all. Nothing’s the matter. I say, I believe myself quite capable of readying my own self for bed this evening Missandei, you should enjoy the rest of your night together without disturbance” Dany tried to compose herself with a deep breathe however Missandei already shot her a knowing look, thinking back to their conversation before the feast. Grey Worm was oblivious to any wider meaning, in his usual sweet way.

“I’m sure you will find some assistance, if you really need it, your grace” Missandei smirked as she stood up, clutching Grey Worm’s hand and leading him out of the great hall in a near sprinting fashion.

Dany was by herself again, it had already gone half twelve. She suddenly felt totally skittish at the scope of her plans.  _ I am going to seduce Ser Jorah, Lord of Bear Island _ . Her heart was pounding in her mouth, she could feel it.

He had noticed she was sitting alone and excused himself from his kinfolk, much to their disappointment. He waved their objections away with the brush of his hand, citing his duty to his Queen, some of the bears teased him by japing that he had arranged a rendezvous with his mistress. He shrugged the comments off.

He stumbled slightly owing to the not inconsiderable amount of drink he had. He stopped to get some water on his way over and filled two cups and brought them to where she was sitting. Dany had a certain anxious levity to her spirit, he had also seen her drink more than she was accustomed to.

“Here, I think we both need this” Jorah said when he reached her spot on a bench. 

“You’re right, it's exactly what I need” She took the cup and near drained the entire contents, the cold water relieving her of a slight headache. Her toes fidgeted in her boots, the more she tried to take the tipsy grin off her face, the harder it worked to stay there. 

“I don’t think either of us are used to drinking this much” he said with a relaxed smile as he leaned back on the bench, resting his arm behind Dany’s back on the table. He stretched his long legs out and twirled his cup, looking around the hall absentmindedly. Dany found the act of watching him so at ease mesmerizing, she still couldn’t keep smiling at him.

“What are you looking at I wonder?” Jorah smirked when he finally turned his head back to her.

“I’m just wondering what you’re looking at?” Dany breezed and leaned back in his arm. 

She then stretched her legs out in a similar fashion to his. Her hands settling on her cup in her lap.

She looked down and nudged his top left thigh with her right knee, “you have such long legs. They go on forever” she teased. She loved that Jorah was wearing leather trousers, like the Dothraki.

He chuckled shyly, “when I was an adolescent and hit my growth spurt, my Grandsire used to call me a ‘lanky streak of piss’.” Dany covered her mouth as she laughed out loud, that remark was undoubtedly the funniest thing she had heard him say.

“I suppose they do a good job of carrying me around.” he revolved his feet around on their heels.

“And me too, from time to time,” she said as she recovered from her outburst.

“Ah yes, you as well,” he dropped his head to her slightly and lowered his voice with a coy smile, “from time to time”

_ Oh Gods.  _ Dany gulped.

He very slowly brought his left hand lazily over her back then brought it up to barely squeeze her left shoulder. Dany could only keep her eyes fixed to a certain crack on the floor as he brushed the top of his nose to the patch of skin between her earlobe and jaw. Begging herself not to bite her lip. He breathed in deeply, his breath hot on her skin.

“Hmm… that smells familiar. I never dreamed I would sample it again.” he sighed into her ear. Her hands clenched her cup tightly as she emptied the last of its cool contents to distract herself. She brought her knees together and planted them firmly in order to stop them from visibly shaking.

“It is a favorite, as the merchant said: you have good taste.” she replied evenly. Oh how Dany had started off with the intent of being the lead in this dance.  _ Predator has become prey.  _ Her breathing quickened. He pulled back and gazed at her.

Dany flushed a smile, “there they are again” Jorah drawled at her.

“What?”

“Those dimples. They’re adorable” he narrowed his eyes, now a deep ocean blue.

“Can I tell you a secret? But you have to promise not to tell anyone” he pointed his right index finger at her from a slight distance, the rest of his hand still curled around his cup.

Dany smirked, took and long breath and exhaled. “That depends on the type of secret it is, Lord Mormont” 

Jorah leaned back in to her ear but not as seductively this time, more like he was actually about to tell her some genuinely shocking news. 

“You’re my best friend, Khaleesi” he said simply. He pulled back again and downed the contents of his own cup, he then set it behind him on the table, crossed his right leg over his left and rested his right hand on his knee.

Dany had not expected him to say that at all in the slightest. She was deeply, deeply moved by his confession. No one had ever said that to her before, not even Missandei.

She thought about what he had meant by that and how it affected their relationship over the years.

“Do you have any idea what it was like for someone like you to even talk to me? After years of being alone and everyone on the planet thinking I was an irredeemable arsehole?”

“The Dothraki liked you well enough.” Dany countered

“Yes I’m sure and I never thought the Dothraki would ever hold me in any esteem but there is only so much even I can take of talking about horses, fighting or fucking” Jorah dragged his hand down either side of his cheeks. “Not that I ever did much of the latter in my time in Essos.” He added as he raised his eyebrows to the comment. 

Dany had done quite a bit of the latter in Essos, feeling awkward at the thought sitting next to him.

He was still rubbing his jaw and mouth, taking in the smooth sensation of his skin.

“Why did you shave?” she asked with her head to the side.

“I, ugh, still had that grime all over me. No matter how many times I cleansed myself with soap or oils since the battle, the smell still stuck to my face” He winced and pulled a look of sheer disgust. Dany gagged slightly at the memory.

“That was awful” she concurred, “do you miss it?” 

“It’s hard to say really, it was quite strange to see my what my face looked like under the beard after so many years. I look like my father.” he sounded surprised. Dany had never heard him talk about his parents or family much, never personally, only to say how much of a disappointment he was to them.

“So tell me, Khaleesi, which do  _ you _ prefer?” Jorah questioned her. She abruptly felt put on the spot. So  _ this is how he must have felt whenever I asked him for dressing advice in the early days. _ Dany wanted to pick the right answer so she pulled back as well and took a moment to properly study him.

“Neither, and both.” she replied finally with an airy smile. “You’re perfectly handsome with or without. I must admit though it was quite strange to see you at first. I didn’t recognize you. I can’t believe how foolish I was to ever think you were an Andal. You’re every inch the Bear Lord I’m sure your forefathers wore.” she said proudly. 

“I can only hope so” he said morosely.

“You will be, no other man can compare. You are worthy, Jorah.” Dany really wanted him to believe in her what she said, she knew the guilt would always be there, she hoped her words would give him strength.

“You have to forgive yourself. If you don’t you’ll never be free from the noose you’re hanging around your neck. I don’t want to see you like that for the rest of your life. You do deserve  _ some _ happiness for all the good you have done.” she softly brushed her two fingers down the side of his face, repeating the action he had done earlier.

There were glints of tears in his eyes, not much but Dany could spot them. He went to open his mouth to reply;

“You don’t need to thank me for saying that. It's a fact, it’s the truth” she halted his words by deftly moving her hand to place it on his chest.

The comfortable silence returned only this time a much heavier tension lay in the air between them. They simply regarded each other, taking the sight of themselves together like this. Whatever their relationship was before had been forged anew. No longer and Queen and faithful Knight; they were deeply cared for friends and companions of one another. Both safe in the knowledge that no one else could have such a unique bond like theirs.  _ Soulmates even. _

The hall had emptied out while they were talking, everyone else had either snuck off to bed with someone or rather or had remained in the hall, committed to getting as shitfaced as possible. Tyrion and Davos remained in the middle of the room singing sea shanties. While neither a particularly good singer but they were obviously having fun. Tyrion was delighted that he was finally around company that could hold his drink.

“We should probably go up now” Jorah said softly, rising and extending his hand to Dany.

“Yes, it’s late.” She said. She didn’t feel tired at all, the nerves had come back, Dany contemplated her next move.

As they walked slowly out of the hall, bypassing all the drunkards, she turned to him;

“I hope my Lord is now not too high and mighty enough to walk his Queen to her chambers?” she teased at him.

“Lord I may be but I’m still my Queen’s faithful knight, it would be an honor and a privilege to accompany you.” he offered her his left elbow which Dany’s hand curled alluringly around his arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
  
  


They made easy and light chit chat as they snaked their way through Winterfell’s drafty corridors towards Daenerys’ chambers; both taking each step arm in arm, as lazily as possible. Jorah had traversed these corridors and hallways many a time, even once occupying the very same apartments as Dany had when we was first appointed Lord. Nearly twenty years ago. 

The deja vu that Jorah was experiencing was almost ghoulish. They started to wind down their tangential discussion as they both paused outside her door, Dany took his hands in hers and they stood as if they were about to give their nuptials. The irony was not lost on either of them, they were enjoying one of their more regular moments of simply gazing at each other. Afraid either might disappear like smoke under their fingertips. 

Dany’s heart was thundering in her ears, suddenly struggling to meet his eye. 

“I’m beginning to wish this night to never end.” he finally said, Dany felt herself completely quicken, her whole body vibrating, legs shaking underneath her cloak. She was a cat on a hot tin roof. 

“Me neither” her voice, barely a whisper.

His coy smile returned, “it doesn’t have to you know.” 

He grabbed her hands that were entwined in his and pulled her up to his chest, Dany’s face cradled beneath his chin. He squeezed her arms, dipped his head and started nibbling her right earlobe.

“MORMONT!” came a very hammered voice from behind Jorah. Dany couldn’t see but she knew exactly who it was.

One day, sooner or later, she was sure she was going to kill this Hand of hers.

“Are you finally going to show our Queen the wild Bear?!” Tyrion exclaimed, he was bracing himself against his bedroom door, barely being able to keep his balance, he was sloshing from side to side as if he was stuck on a boat during a storm.

“Tyrion, shut the  _ fuck  _ up” Dany furiously whispered at him from behind Jorah.

“My apologies, your grace! I’m sure Lord Mormont would never dream of…” Tyrion didn’t get to finish his sentence as Jorah strode over to him, picked him up and threw him through the door he was slouched upon. Jorah was quite sure those were his chambers, either way, he stopped caring.

The moment had well and truly passed, Dany and Jorah laughed gently, both quite embarrassed at the spectacle.

“Perhaps I should go,” Jorah said, trying to be chivalrous. 

“Do you want to go?” asked Dany

“Definitely not”

She moved and opened the door to her chambers.

“Well then Lord Mormont, perhaps you really do have nothing left but show me the Bear” Dany teased and disappeared into the room.

Jorah gulped, hesitated for a moment and followed after his Dragon Queen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thankfully some servants had preheated the room by using a bed warmer and lighting a fire before Daenerys had got there.

Dany strode into the into the bedroom and stopped just short of her four poster bed. Candles flicked shadows across the walls, they swayed like the Ghost grass of the Dothraki sea.  _ That's where we started and now, here we are.  _ She turned around to face Jorah who had closed the door behind him and stood three metres away from her.

“I have a secret to tell you too.” she felt a pressure on her chest, like she was being crushed by wights again.

Jorah stood firm and sighed deeply. He was staring straight into her soul. 

“Pray tell?”

Dany was trying not to let herself become overwhelmed with emotion, she was still trying to be seductive.

She closed her eyes and breathed. 

“I love you. Most ardently. I think in my own way, I always have.” 

_ The truth shall set you free. I am forever unburdened.  _

She opened them again, and saw now that there was no way any man could ever look at her with more love and devotion than what she saw in Jorah’s overjoyed face.

“Come here” she called to him.

To her dismay Jorah took slow steps towards her. He was finally in front of her looking down at her face.

“If you do not kiss me now, I swear I will scream” said Dany, trembling.

He smiled softly and cupped her face in the softest hold. He wet his lips and pressed his to hers, pulling back to smile at her once more. He didn’t hold Dany in a firm kiss, instead he was teasing her with small chaste pecks. Jorah gave her maybe nine more, not that she could count them.

Then the Bear pounced. He gathered his left arm up diagonally across Dany’s back, his hand settling just above her right hip. He pulled her head to him with his other hand, coiling her into his embrace. Jorah had backed Dany up until the backs of her knees pushed against the mattress.

He held her firm, their lips pinning to each other, they both opened their mouths to one another at the same time. Tongues dragging languidly across the other, teeth clashing. They couldn’t get enough of each other. His mouth was too warm, soft and sweet. Fire spread intensely within her.

Dany tried to pull Jorah down to the bed with her but he wouldn’t let her move.  _ Does he have some sort of wicked plan? _

She wanted to gain the upper hand, she pulled back her head from his kiss with a gasp. She licked her lips at him and he did the same back. They were panting rhythmically.

Dany maintained eye contact with Jorah as she inclined her head and took his bottom lip between her teeth, drawing it in and sucking on it. He was frozen, his grip once more vice like. 

She soothed it with her tongue and pushed into a more modest kiss from the rest of his mouth. His scrutiny at her doing so was unfaltering. 

“Open your mouth” he said gruffly, lightly pulling her chin down when she had finished.

Dany did as she was bid. He stroked her chin and jaw with his thumb. He bent down and widened his own mouth to match hers. He moved down and extended his tongue to coax her own out of her mouth. She was a little confused to his intention but she let him lead on. He started clashing his tongue with hers from the outside, trying to make it as purposely sloppy as possible. 

“Mmmmmm” Jorah moaned deeply. Although an unusual experience, Dany found herself enjoying it more and more by the minute. It was a scandalous and erotic exchange that was certainly not mentioned in the books he had given her. She immensely enjoyed the way he held her. And this careless type of kiss gloriously liberated her from her inhibitions. 

He began to slow down his ministrations. Jorah unwrapped his hands from their positions and brought them to the front of Dany’s gown, tracing the length of the opening with his index fingers.

“I think this definitely needs to come off” His voice full of mirth. Meeting her gaze lightly.

“Undress me, Jorah” Dany sighed, her violet eyes hooded with eternal desire.

He bit his lip at her and began unclasping the dress, brushing it over her chest and down her arms. Dany now stood in ankle boots and a chiffon slip. Jorah pulled Dany into another sweltering kiss. Now that she worse significantly less layers, she realised that she could barely feel his arousal through his breeches. Almost as if he didn’t find this erotic at all.  _ That’s strange _ . 

Dany didn’t have the time to dwell on that thought as he moved his right hand down her back to the base of her spine, finally grabbing a large handful of her ass. She yelped.

He had knelt down and was now beckoning her to raise her legs in order to take her boots off. She stepped out of each and was now bare foot, Jorah still frustratingly still fully clothed.

The moment he stood back up he twisted Dany abruptly around so that she was facing the mattress.

“May I take your hair down? I want you to be comfortable” he hummed into her left ear. His fingers gently pinching the sinewy muscle at the top of her shoulders.

“Of course you can” 

Dany was sure she had let Jorah do this before, either plaiting or untying her hair throughout their travels together. Perhaps in Vaes Dothrak, in the Red Wasted or even in Qaath or Astapor.

She now wished she let Jorah do it more often.

Jorah began carefully untying her many intricate strands, he combed through her soft silver locks to take out any pins. He placed each one delicately down onto Dany’s bedside table. When he was sure that he had found everyone of them he started to untie the ribbons that held the braids together, running his elegant hands through Dany’s mane like a fine tooth comb. 

He gently massaged her scalp, a pleased moan escaping from deep within. He gathered her hair, took another ribbon and tied it into a long, neat ponytail.

“That’s much better.”

“I am glad you are pleased, I'm not as skilled as Missandei with such things”

“It was a very admirable effort.”

“Good” he growled as he nibbled Dany’s earlobe.

He started suckling her right shoulder from behind, his right arm holding her belly firm, his left sneaking down to caress her thigh. Dany gasped, nearly squealing, hearing him breathing her in and moaning lightly, she could not stop her head falling back. 

She was running her hands up and down his arms, unable to move and totally at Jorah’s mercy. He trailed his lips over to her other shoulder, moving his right hand inch by inch upwards as he started to cup Dany’s breast. He was kissing the crook of her neck with such fervor, he was merely a breath away from mauling at her altogether. He clearly wanted to leave his mark.

His other hand that was stroking the top of Dany’s thigh brushed ever so slightly over her mound, feeling her gushing wetness through the sodden shift.

“ _ God’s, oh my.” _ Dany moaned as she arched her back into him at the contact there. 

“Mmmm, perhaps I have teased you for too long.” Jorah murmured.

_ He is getting his revenge, so be it. Who am I to deny him now? _

Jorah’s hands released her body, he brought them up to pull the straps of her shift down, he was still standing behind her but had taken a slight step back to admire her silky naked figure before him. He took her hair and moved it over her shoulder.

Dany’s knees trembled against the bed, Jorah touched either side of her hips with the very tip of his fingers and trailed them up and down, his nails slightly grazing her gooseflesh there.

He took a sharp breath behind her and paused.

“I want you to bend over. Can you do that for me?” he asked quietly, tentatively.

Danny barely nodded but was unable to compel her body to move. Jorah’s left hand moved up her back to her shoulder, whilst his right gingerly caressed her hip and ass. He very slowly bent her over, Dany’s elbows sinking deeply into the mattress. She was still pondering his current intentions. 

Jorah gently yet firmly rubbed his palms all over her back, grunting at how smooth she felt under his touch. Dany couldn’t complain, this is exactly what she had wanted him to do since their encounter in the courtyard. 

He dragged his hands to her pelvis and gripped Dany slightly rougher, needing his thumbs into her cheeks. He suddenly thrust into her, still totally covered with leather; she still could not feel him very much. She gasped into the duvet at his spontaneity. She felt has hands release her entirely whilst still grinding into her behind.

Dany started to hear him unbutton his doublet, he was not in any rush.

“Do not worry Khaleesi,” he said, pulling the buttons apart and shrugging it to the floor. “I have no intention of having my way with you like this,” he said, his tone jovial, she could have sworn she heard his smirk as Dany’s face pressed against the side of the bed, staring at the bedpost in anticipation. He was now in his tunic and stroked his palms along her spine again.

“But first, I want to enjoy you”. He untied his strings and pulled the garment off in a fluid motion.

Jorah nudged her feet so they stood on his boots. He bent over Dany and she drowned in the sudden warmth from his chest. She could recognise the faint outline of his scars pressed to her as he started to leave a trail of kisses starting from the small of her back to her neck, where he nuzzled her. He then, with the very tip of his tongue, he dragged it all the way back down, his arms pinned on either side of her.

She bucked into his groin.

“Oh  _ fuck.” _ Dany gulped. His lips and tongue pipeing hot against her flushed skin.

“Hmmmm” was all Jorah could seem to reply. 

After a while moved to get off her, as he did Dany pushed herself up off the bed from her elbows and turned to face him, perching on the edge of the bed. She was finally able to see his greyscale scars for the first time.

Dany could see Jorah’s resolve falter, he looked down at his chest and then back up to her. She stood up and placed her hands on his pectorals. He flinched slightly at the direct contact. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed off” she said lovingly, trailing her hands over his stomach and shoulders.  _ It’s honestly not as bad as I thought.  _

“Are you sure?” he was shaky. The searching look in Jorah’s eyes penetrated Dany’s heart. It was the same face he wore when she had banished him the first time.

She continued to stroke his chest, in wonder of the rock solid muscle hidden underneath. She grazed his nipples slightly. The Bear whimpered as she kissed each one. 

“We all have scars,” she said as she pressed another soft kiss to his heart, “some of us wear them on the outside…. some of us on the inside” she said simply. She looked up at him, desperate to show her own adoration for Jorah.  _ My sweet one. My own. _

  
  


Jorah grasped Dany’s face in his hands and kissed deeper than he had done before. She kissed back with all her untamed passion unleashed, her fingers threading through his hair, it still was not enough to satisfy her need.

Jorah broke away and raked his mouth over her neck, barely able to contain his own hunger, licking and sucking every inch of skin he could find. 

He held her strong in his left arm, returning to claim Dany’s mouth with his own. He pulled back and bared down at her as his right palm trailed her from shoulder to breast, long fingers caressing and tightening on her rosy peaks, he continued dragging his hand down, scraping back to grab her ass, then slowly down her thigh to her knee and back up again. Gradually edging between her legs, merely cupping what he found there. He felt drunk on the warmth he felt from her heat. “ _ God’s you’re wet”  _ Jorah hissed pulling his eyes back up to hers.

Dany shuddered under his feral gaze.

He then bent his head fully to suckle on Dany’s bosom, Jorah couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how deliciously soft her flesh was. He bit each teat very slightly, earning shocked gasps, he then soothed the sting with a teasing lick and a soft blow, the alternating sensation between wet and dry had made them as rigid as arrowheads. The sensitive skin around them puckered.

He licked and kissed straight down her cleavage, then buried his face there. Jorah grunted and withdrew slightly, “did you put the perfume between here as well?” he looked back up at her, tapping his fingers to the centre of her torso.

“I may have” she said coyly. 

“Were you hoping for me to find it?” 

“Now now, Lord Bear, a Queen cannot give away all her secrets” she said innocently, biting her lip.

There had been something nagging at the back of Dany’s mind since they had started and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. She sat on the edge of the bed with Jorah standing in front of her. Her line of vision barely higher than the waistband of his breeches.

“I rather think its my turn” she announced as she ran her hands up and down his thighs.

She beckoned him to take off his boots, he raised each leg and let Dany pull them off him.

When they had each one off, Jorah gave them a hard kick to the side, discarding them.

“Your turn for what?” he groaned with his head back as she moved her own palms all over his lean frame, kissing his belly as she was doing so. 

She settled her fingertips at the top of his breeches, kissing softly along his pelvis.

“My turn to enjoy you.”

She moved her hands to unlace his them; he stopped her by covering her hands with his own.

“Um, there is just one thing I suppose I should tell you”, he cupped her chin, mindful of the dark bruise on her side.

Dany raised one eyebrow up at him, “What could that be?” 

“Ah, I hope you are not too put off by it” Jorah said cryptically.

_ I had never known him to be so insecure.  _ Dany loved the internal warmth she experienced when he was vulnerable with her. Was Jorah embarrassed because the greyscale afflicted his manhood? Did he worry that it would disgust her? Dany was not sure of the answer to that question herself.  _ Or was it...something else?  _

She nodded and Jorah release her hands and she began in earnest to unlace them, perplexed as to what she was going to find. As she untied them, she realised he was also wearing a thick pair of woolen undergarments underneath.  _ Even more bizarre. _ She pulled both layers down slowly. They bunched around his knees and he stood on each leg to pull them off entirely.

“Oh. Wow.” Dany’s eyes became wide as saucers when he realigned himself before her. All her questions had been answered and it was certainly not what she was expecting.

The greyscale did not afflict him at all, instead what Dany found herself facing was in fact, perhaps the thickest and largest cock she had ever seen. He was half hard and twitching under her gaze. 

“Is this all for me, my Bear?” She looked up at Jorah to see him panting and shifting nervously. 

“All of it” he sounded relieved yet determined at her reaction. 

He took her right hand in his and brought it up to her lips.

“Spit” he commanded.

Dany gathered saliva from her mouth and let it spill over her palm. He brought her hand to the head of his cock and pulled it over the tip, then down his shaft. Her fingers barely able clasp his girth.

Jorah moaned as he let her explore him and allowed her to tug him at her own pace. She moved up and down his rigid length at her leisure, his skin warm under Dany’s touch, her spit lubricating her firm grip. She had noticed that he was uncut, a custom to Northerners, the men of Essos usually circumcised for differing religious or cultural reasons. 

He rested his hands on both her shoulders, throwing his head back in a guttural moan. 

“You’re like steel” she whispered up to him with a smile.

He sucked air through his teeth sharply and groaned, that was all he could manage as a response.

Whilst Dany pleasured Jorah with her right hand, she brought her left hand up to her mouth and drooled into her palm. His eyes were snapped shut tightly. She moved to cradle his sack.

“ _ Oh fuck. Fuck.”  _ He gasped between breaths.

_ For a bear, he is not as hairy as I thought he’d be _ . Like the rest of him, Jorah's hair over his legs, stomach and pubis was fine and coppery, barely noticeable.  _ But he is soft like a pelt _ . 

Dany loved the look of pleasure that crept over his face. He seemed so carefree. A lot of the time, she could always tell that he tried to plan three steps ahead and that had echoed into his eyes and the lines of his profile. Like a true soldier, Jorah was always at attention.

Not at this moment, however. He was lost in her touch. 

Dany became a little braver as she noticed his distracted state. She had wondered what it would be like to have done this before, always banishing such thoughts from her mind in the long nights since the Red Waste.  _ He was her knight. It would be shamefully improper. _

But now she was long since passed caring for the titles that kept her away from him. 

She ran her thumb over the very top of his head, circling the pre-cum he produced. She sloshed saliva around her mouth, making it as wet as possible as she stuck out her tongue and licked his tip. Her senses aflame from the sweet, salty taste of him. She then ran her tongue from the head down to his stem. Massaging his balls as she was doing so. 

Jorah yelped loudly, his eyes snapped open and stared down at her, she had stopped to smile under his gaze.

“You don’t have to do that” he pleaded.

“I want to” she replied as she started trailing her own chaste kisses up his hardness. 

They maintained a stare as she opened her mouth to take in barely half of him.

She moved her head slowly, letting him get accustomed to the hot wetness. 

She pulled him out of her mouth entirely.

“Did that feel good?” She said hopefully.

“Yes, so good. I don’t want you to stop. Ever”  _ And now he has fallen into the dragon's lair. _

Dany’s moved her hands to his hips and then needed her fingers into his ass. His own hands grasping her wrists for a moment, then twisting softly into her scalp, moving her hair around to her back.

She took a deep breath and pulled him into her again, trying to take in as much as she could. He stretched her tiny mouth entirely; she took him all the way to the back of her throat until she gagged. She maintained her position, closing her eyes as she sucked on him, the only sounds in the chamber being their shared, low, satisfied groans.

She ran out of air in her lungs, she pulled back again and immediately replaced the warmth of her mouth with her hand, jerking him.

“You’re so big” Dany said pleasingly as she looked up at Jorah.

He looked down as if he had just been struck by lightning. 

The next time she encased him, she found her mouth more willing to mold to his size. She paused when she was about three quarters through, took another breath and took him fully in,

roughly grabbing his ass. She repeated the motion a few more times.

“ _ Fuck! Daenerys! Gods”  _

Feeling braver still, she pulled away and took one of his testes into her mouth. He jolted on the spot.

“Stop. You have to stop.” Jorah begged lowly, he gulped at Dany, “seriously”. He pulled her head away from him, moving her hands from his hips gently and pushed her legs back further onto the large bed. 

Dany gathered herself up against the endless pillows and furs at the head of the bed, sinking in deeply as she bit her lip to beckon him over.

He crawled over to Dany slowly, like a jungle cat, staring her down as if she were his own spoil. As he reached her he started to kiss his way up her creamy legs, belly and breasts until he was settled directly on top of her. 

He propped himself up on his arms and hooked them under hers. They both sighed at the warmth borne from their shared naked contact. Jorah and Dany spent minutes simply beaming at each other.

Dany moved her right arm and pulled his head down into a searing kiss, her fingers tangling fiercely with the soft hair at the base of his cranium. He returned her invitation eagerly, their mouths twisting languidly; his thickness straining against her belly.

She wrapped her legs around his midsection and crossed them, her centre squarely rubbing up against him. Jorah groaned deeper still, clinging to the kiss. Dany then scratched her nails down his spine. He mind thought of a tantalizing experiment, hoping it would be appropriate for their improper state. 

She spanked him. 

“Ahhhh,” he moaned into her mouth, breaking the kiss.

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked slyly.

“Oh yes, I did. Would you like me to do it to you?” Jorah’s imagination running wild in his eyes. 

Dany nodded and bit her lip.

Jorah pushed up from her, hooking her knees under his thumbs as he spread her legs widely. His confident stature returning again. He looked straight down to her wetness bared before him, so pink and swollen almost bursting before his gaze. 

His eyes returned to her, looking beyond excited.

“We have all night” he said softly. 

“We certainly do” Dany purred as she reclined her arms about her neck. Her ponytail had long since become disheveled, silky strands fanned out around her elfin features.

He bent over and offered one more sweet kiss to her lips then trailed his own onto her neck, sucking her pulse, he gravitated down, pausing to suckle on either nipple. He continued his ministrations on her belly, she started to giggle realising that she was ticklish there.

“You’re so sweet” Jorah serenaded Dany when he saw this effect on her. He reached her navel where repositioned himself, swiftly placing her knees onto each one of his shoulders. He gazed down, transfixed at her sex. He placed multiple butterfly kisses to inside either thigh and slid his left hand up to caress her stomach lightly; he brought his right index and middle finger up to his mouth and drew them in. When he took his fingers out they were glistening. With one last silent question, Jorah begged with bright eyes to touch his Queen. 

_ There is no way to resist him now, not for all the thrones or kingdoms in the world. _

Dany could merely widen her eye as a response.

He traced the outline of her folds with his wet fingers, the sensation immediately sending a powerful surge through Dany, making her whimper.

He moved his free hand to part her lower lips from above, exposing her sleek pearl fully to him. Jorah breathed in her musky scent as he started to gingerly circle her seeping flesh, first clockwise, then anticlockwise concentrating on which spot made her moan the hardest.

“Yes…there”, Dany shuddered in between her loud gasps.

“Right here?” Jorah replied hoarsely.

“Mmmm, yes.” 

His hands were so firm on her skin, calloused by years of swinging swords and being in the saddle. As such, the pressure he exerted on her most sensitive area was gentle yet unyielding, driving her mad with desire. 

Jorah pulled his fingers back for a second, which prompted Dany prop herself up on her elbows, baring down at him expectedly. She sat agape as she watched him brace himself and carefully extended out the very tip of his tongue out to her. They shuddered in harmony when he made the slightest contact, he felt like crushed velvet against her heaving softness.

“You taste good” he murmured deeply after a few minutes. 

He continued to only use the tip, swirling and teasing her pearl, running quickly from side to side, then up and down. His breath was hot and heavy.

Jorah briefly sucked on his fingers again before he moved them to slightly stroke her entrance. He flattened his tongue and pressed his whole mouth roughly to her folds, sucking in her wet heat. He slipped one finger in curling it in a come hither motion. He locked his eyes onto hers, savouring every hint of her response, there was nowhere for Dany to hide from the ecstasy.

With her left hand she caressed her belly lazily before bringing it up to cup her aligning breast, giving it a squeeze before she started to twirl her nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Her right hand lowered until Dany twisted the silky hair at the back of Jorah’s head in her grasp. Neither dared to look away from one another; it was sapphire on violet.

Dany crossed her legs around Jorah’s neck as he deftly inserted his second wet finger into her, hissing like a Dornish rattlesnake. She noticed he had started to pleasure himself with his free hand, grunting loudly.

He kept extending his digits up inside her, brushing against her internal folds at a burgeoning pace. Not roughly; as she was accustomed to when other men had tried to please her in a similar fashion. Jorah was smooth and consistent, only gradually becoming speeding up to meet Dany’s need.

His pace became faster as her hips started to involuntary roll into his grasp. Her one hand curled the bed sheets into a fist whilst she dug her nails into Jorah’s scalp with the other, her toes also curled over his shoulders, unable to bare the intensity of the mounting tension rising from her core. She could no longer control the sounds erupting from her throat as she buried her head back into the goose feather pillows.

“Oh  _ FUCK ME”  _ Dany finally wailed. 

She sat bolt upright for a moment to ride out the end of her climax and promptly collapsed back into the mattress in a huff, panting wildly, her legs shaking on Jorah’s shoulders.

She released his head from her tight grip. He began to kiss his way back up the length of her torso, returning to settle above her. His long arms cradling her smooth back, resting between her legs. They were both heaving as they contemplated each other in searching looks. His whole jaw glistened from his recent efforts. After a while, he planted a kiss to the tip of her nose.

“I want you. Every single part of you. From your head to your toes” Dany proclaimed.

“You can have me Khaleesi, every single piece.” he replied with a loving kiss, tasting herself on his lips. It only made his mouth warmer and instantly more erotic.

She dragged her hands up his arms and over his shoulders, gently massaging the knots he carried there. She paused and considered him for a moment, then exhaled.

“Dany. I want you to call me Dany when we are like this.”

Jorah tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly.

“As you wish...Dany” he said, bowing his head down into another kiss.

She trailed her right hand down his chest and grasped his long, unbearably stiff length, earning her a pleased groan from her Bear.

“It's time” She whispered into his ear, biting his earlobe. She was still clutching him firmly in her hand. Jorah eased his grip on her waist and braced himself up on his left side, his right hand cupping and squeezing her breasts.

She spit into her palm once more and lubed him up, making sure he was completely covered. There was no doubt that it would be a slow advance, he really was rather large and heavy. Dany’s earlier excitement at the thought of Jorah having her in every way had suddenly turned to nerves at the prospect.

Jorah sensed her trepidation, “we don’t have to go further than this, if you don’t want to,” he said, trying to reassure her.

“Of course I want to. It’s just that I never thought you would be so...imposing” she sounded unsure as she continued to jerk him.

“We’ll go slow, I won’t force myself on you” he stroked her back and ass, mimicking her rhythm.

“I don’t want to only go slow”

“Ah, well then. I can assure you have no need to worry about that, you’ll get used to me. I’ll make sure of it” he countered with a wicked grin.

“I’m looking forward to it” Dany bit her lip.

He moved to reposition himself above her; his left arm supporting his weight as he kneeled between her legs. Dany let go of his cock so Jorah could take it in his right hand. He stoked his head delicately across her entrance. With a final nod of approval they hissed together as he barely lowered his tip into her, he let it set there for a moment before briefly removing it and repeating the action a few more times, gently letting her get accustomed to the feel of his girth.

“More. You can go… deeper” Dany soothed, looking down at the dream of a sight before her. 

Jorah collected himself and pushed a little harder, sheathing half his length inside her.

“Oh yes” she gasped and gripped his shoulder tightly.

He continued his routine of pushing in only half way, his face scrunched in pleasure and concentration. 

It looked too much for him to bare, his breathing becoming rapid. 

“Can I try…?” he swallowed and searched her gaze. 

She nodded quickly.

“Take a deep breath”

As she did, Jorah slowly thrust all the way into her, up to their hilts.

“ _ Fuck, oh my god’s”  _ exclaimed Dany as her head rolled to the side.

“ _ Yes! Fucking god’s, you feel so good Dany!”  _ moaned Jorah.

He nuzzled deep into her neck with his eyes closed and froze motionless. He let her spread her legs, adjusting to his size. Dany did feel a little sore but the pain was becoming increasingly easier to ignore as she felt an overwhelming sense of pleasure stemming from Jorah’s warmth within her. She crossed her ankles around his waist, grabbing her knees with each hand she hoisted them higher, allowing him deeper into her. Jorah let out a harsh guttural cry as she did.

Wanting to waste no more time, he started to rock his hips slowly, shifting his arms so his hands tangled him her hair, they continued to share kisses however it was becoming harder to do so as Jorah started to naturally pick up his pace. His moans were low to count her rising high ones, their cries of delight accompanied by the slapping of their now clammy skin on the creaking bed. He shifted his head back to stare down at her, delighting at the helpless look in her eyes.

He sneaked his left hand down between their sweaty bodies to her pearl and started to caress it in a slightly clumsy fashion. It was only moments before Dany was overcome and shuddered, her moan coming out in short bursts.

She pulled his head down from the back whispered in his ear:

“I love you Jorah. So much”

“Oh I love you too, Dany, you have no idea” 

“Would you like to try something else?”

“Do you have any preferences?

She considered for a moment.

“The Dothraki way.” she purred in response. 

“As you wish, Khaleesi” he winked back.

Dany uncrossed her legs as Jorah pulled out of her; she instantly missed the feel of him. He flipped her over roughly, bringing her up so that she was on all fours. He let his palms roam over her back and then pushed her down slightly at the small of her back.

He grasped his cock and teased her entrance before slowly filling her. His right hand clutched her shoulder, his left pinching her ass. He suddenly spanked her in return.

“Ah!”

“Sorry! Was that too hard?”

“No, not at all. I like it!”

She could have sworn she felt him grow harder when she said that. 

He started to pound her, roughly grabbing Dany by the hips and pulling her to him. She cried out and twisted the sheets in her fists, biting into the pillow; he was too much there was no way to control her body in a state like this. She surrendered to the feeling. 

Jorah snaked one hand under her belly and started rubbing Dany’s pearl again, with far more determination than he had done so previously. 

“ _ Oh god’s fuck me, Jorah, fuck me!”  _ she cried into her pillow.

He could only grunt in response, every inch of him covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

Dany felt a furious heat, almost boil her from the inside. Hotter than any bath or fire she had stepped into, she prayed that she would not spontaneously combust. The feel of his gyrating hand combined with his thick, throbbing hardness hitting places inside her body Dany didn’t know existed caused her to finally scream her release. By far, the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. Her whole body rattled and quivered. 

“Yes, that's right my sweet. It feels good doesn’t it?” Jorah cooed warmly as he massaged her back, coaxing her through her hardest climax. Dany’s eyes rolling in every direction..

She was panting and noticed that Jorah was still hard. Dany’s gushing wetness covered his length making him able to slip in and out of her with ease. She was so slick around him.

He pumped a few more times until he grunted:

“Dany, I’m going to spill” 

“I want you to come inside me” 

“Turn around then, let me gaze at you when I finish.”

They pulled apart once more. Truth be told, Dany was glad she could lie back down, she was sure her legs and arms were about to completely give out.

He shifted his weight above her, they smiled and kissed as he slipped back inside. Jorah thrust about five more times before breaking their kiss, finally letting out a roar of deep seated pleasure from the back of his throat.  _ My bear. _

His arms trembled, barely able to support his weight any longer. His piping hot semen pulsed into Dany in long bursts.

He couldn't take his eyes of her, staring down at Dany in dumb founded shock. 

“Mmmm, is my sweet bear lord satisfied?” she said softly as she caressed his cheek.

“Oh yes, very much. I can’t even begin to tell you” He struggled to regain his breath, he looked as if he had run for miles. 

“Very good. This pleases me”

“Well, I only live to please you”

She started to feel his hardness wither and deflate. He looked down almost apologetically.

“I wish I could give you more this evening but I am truly well spent. It has been quite a long night” Indeed, Dany had noticed the sky turned bright pink whilst birds were squawking outside the windows of her bedchamber.

“Oh that is fine, I’m rather tired myself. It seems you’ve worn me out”

Jorah smirked and rolled off her, “You say that like its a bad thing” he joked. He got off from the bed and made his way over to her adjacent bathing chamber to retrieve a rag.

Dany felt his seed spill out of her, she propped herself back up against the pillows and contemplated the sight at the apex of he thighs, impulsively rubbing her legs together like a cricket.  _ That was a fine performance that would have surely led to a prince, if I were any other Queen. _ She let a shadow of sorrow and regret flicker briefly, it was a familiar feeling she had but it felt far more profound now. Knowing that her belly would never swell with Jorah’s child was heartbreaking.

Feeling more impulsive still, Dany took a finger and prodded the sticky white liquid. She brought it up to her tongue and licked it off. She had never tasted a man’s sperm before.

“I thought you were tired” 

Dany jumped as if she had been caught out. Jorah padded over to the bed with a wash rag outstretched to her

“What do you mean?” she replied slyly, taking the rag from him and wiping her thighs.

“If you start doing that, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice but to have you again. Here and now. You naughty girl” He growled pulling the covers back.

“Alas, I’m afraid I am still tired” She discarded the rag to the floor and climbed into the pre warmed bed. The chamber was becoming colder in the morning haze. 

“Dany, you have nothing to fear. Not from me. It was only a jape”

He got in after her, lying flat on his back, he brought her up so that Dany’s head rested on his heart. She draped her arm over his midsection, extending up to gave him a peck on the lips.

Jorah brushed his fingers over the crown of her hair and kissed her forehead.

They lay still in silence, both staring off into the distance.

“I love you” he said after a while.

“I love you too.” she replied casually, to think she used to find the thought of saying that to him unspeakable. Now it was as easy as saying her own name. 

Jorah groaned irritably, “God’s please tell me we don’t have to be up early?”

“Don’t you remember? I have called off official business for the next few days. We have plenty of time” Dany said, pleased with herself.

“Wonderful” he sighed as he shut his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. She felt his breathing even, his head rolled to the side slightly.

Dany was tired but wanted to take one final look at him before she surrendered to her own slumber. She caressed her hand over his scar ridden chest, soothing what remained of his copper hair.

A chilling thought came over her,  _ if Cercei ever found out the scope of my affection for him, she’ll stop at nothing to tear him away from me. _

Before she could let further panic overwhelm her, a more logical thought entered her head;

_ If anyone finds out how much I love him, how much I need him, they’ll use it against me. Against us.  _

That is why she needed to keep him closer, needed to show him and the rest of them what he meant to her. They were going to change the world together.

_ When I take back the Seven Kingdoms, I need you by my side. _

_ And by my side you shall be, Jorah. _

She pressed one last soft kiss to his heart, he murmured in his sleep. He looked so boyish with his mussed hair and clear expression.

_ He shall make a fine King. _

With that resolution, Dany laid her head down to his chest and closed her eyes, dreaming of their future together.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is! Please tell me what you think, like I said, I really hope it is not OOC. I don't know if you can tell but I regularly smoked the devils lettuce in order to push through with this piece.
> 
> I might do a follow up or series, only if there is a demand though. I can't even tell if it is still erotic or even cool anymore.
> 
> If Dany and Jorah did have kids, I would have named them Jeorge (like George, obvs), Daerys (Dae-reese) and Aerah.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Chloe


End file.
